Bad Boy Deku
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has a healing factor quirk, this can make any wound on his body heal faster than normal. But because of this power, Izuku slowly ended up on the path to delinquency. As a teenager, after nearly losing his mother, Izuku vowed to change his ways. It was then that young Midoriya Izuku set himself on the road to becoming a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN#1: I really like stories where a bad boy or a delinquent becomes a hero, it's like a true embodiment of "Don't judge a book by its cover", just because someone has a bad attitude or has a track record doesn't mean they can't turn their lives around for the good of society. This story will explore just that, Izuku Midoriya becomes a delinquent at a young age but makes a decision to turn his life around when he nearly loses his mother in an accident.**

 **I haven't seen much, or at least any bad boy Izuku fanfics out there. I've seen the villain Izuku fanfics, but that's about it. I hope I made a good contribution to this fanfic community in terms of variety.**

 **I'll be making small changes here and there, changes in character behavior, but it won't be too much of a difference, for example: Aoyama, he'll be a bit more toned down and Koda, he'll be a bit more talkative.**

 **Okay, for now, we'll just jump right into the story; the back-story will be explored as we go on with the plot line.**

 **Let's get started!**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Flashback"_

 **"All Might buff form speech"**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

One day at Aldera Junior High, in Midoriya Izuku's class, we see a blonde haired teacher discussing about future career plans for the students. He had in his hands a stack of papers.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future." The Teacher said. "I'll pass handouts for your future career plans now, but…you're all pretty much planning to get into the hero course, right?" The teacher excitedly as he simply tossed the career plan handouts into the air with no disregard whatsoever.

The classroom then erupted into a round of cheers and a weirdly awesome display of different quirks from each of the students.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks…But using your powers at school is against the rules."

Midoriya Izuku, a young boy with dark green hair, had his head resting on his arm while the boy was lazily looking out the window. Izuku was tired, as in always because of his martial arts training. Izuku was lucky that Aldera Junior High had both a Karate, and Judo club. Because of the nature of his healing quirk, the boy found it easy to learn the fighting styles without having to worry about his body sustaining too much damage.

"Sensei!" The sound of a particular voice brought Izuku out of his daydream.

'Kacchan you asshole, don't start this again…' Izuku thought to himself with a smirk.

"Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Said a blonde haired boy who had his feet resting on his desk while his head was slouched back, the young boy is Bakugou Katsuki, one of Aldera High's best students.

The rest of the students suddenly erupted into a chorus of complaints against the ashen blonde.

"That was uncalled for Katsuki!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki said with a mocking smirk.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugou-kun?" The teacher said. The blonde's smirk turned into a full grin.

"That national school?"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate is always really low too!"

The students were mostly shocked and in awe that Katsuki wanted to enroll in the best Hero Course offering school in Japan.

Izuku however just laughed silently to himself, he had planned to enroll in the same school after all.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Katsuki said as he jumped on top of his desk. "I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the next No. 1 hero! I'll get my name written down on the list of top earners!"

"But that also reminds me Bakugou-kun, you came in second in the mock test." The teacher said causing Katsuki to almost fall from his desk. "I forgot to announce that Midoriya got the best score, also aren't you planning to get into U.A. as well, Midoriya-kun?"

"NO WAY!" The students yelled as they heard the resident bad-boy had gotten first best score in the U.A. mock test.

To rub it into Katsuki's face he even started laughing.

"Hahaha, that's right, I even finished 15 minutes early," Izuku said as he smirked at the blonde haired friend. "Who's the extra now, Baka-hatsu?! (A play on words. Baka means idiot. It sounds almost like Bakuhatsu which means explosion.)"

Katsuki jumped down from his desk and stomped over to Izuku's desk. "Oi, Deku." Katsuki said in dangerously soft tone. The students gulped in slight fear, it was one thing that the resident Hot-Head and resident Bad-Boy were in the same class them, but it was another thing when they'd rub off of one another.

It was very, very, very, VERY rare to see these two guys fight; there had been rumors going around that they were mortal enemies outside school and caused trouble wherever they went. Because of Izuku's healing quirk, Katsuki couldn't hurt him. And also because of their bad attitudes, they were always thought to have rubbed each other the wrong way.

Katsuki glared down at Izuku and the greenette glared back.

"Bastard," Katsuki said with a smile as he pulled Izuku into a headlock and started giving him a noogie. "Why didn't you tell me you took the mock test, you asshole, I thought you didn't want to get into U.A."

Izuku laughed as he playfully pushed Katsuki off. "I was gonna surprise you, but, whatever. At least you know now."

The two then shared a bro fist-bump and laughed it off.

This left the class in utter silence…

"So that's how it is."

"T-they're actually friends."

"Didn't see that one coming."

"*Phew* At least they didn't start a fight."

.

.

.

 _Midoriya Izuku is a bad boy, his behavior can be seen as less than pleasant at times but he has his strong points. He had a violent nature brought upon by his healing quirk. The fact that he can take a hit and recover from it was mostly the reason our young protagonist is the way he is now, albeit to a lesser extent._

 _A few years ago, however, this attitude was much worse. At the age of 10 Izuku got into his first fight when a bully made fun of him because of his hero journals. The bully had taunted Izuku and even took the notebook from the kid and ripped it to shreds right in front of him._

 _The bully had a quirk that allowed him to harden his clothes. And as you can guess the boy was wearing gloves. In a fit of anger upon seeing his notebook, as well as his hard work, destroyed, Izuku handed his first punch. The bully was around 3 years older than Izuku and this didn't sit well with him._

 _The bully hit back by using his quirk, the punch hit Izuku's face directly and even drew blood through a large gash on Izuku's cheek. The bully had a look of triumph of his face upon seeing the blood, but was shocked when the blood started flowing back into the wound which subsequently healed._

 _The two then proceeded to exchange punch after punch, to the bully's dismay he could feel himself getting weaker and more tired while Izuku looked none to worse for wear. Getting one last punch Izuku knocked out his bully._

 _That was the start of Midoriya Izuku's path to delinquency. That first fight had lit a fire inside of Izuku, the adrenalin rush that he felt during the fight was almost intoxicating in a way, and this caused the boy to seek out fights from time to time on a weekly basis._

 _The basis eventually grew from weekly to daily in just a year._

 _Once he had turned 12, Izuku was a full blown delinquent. He would cause and instigate fights wherever and whenever he could; sometimes even trying to take on larger opponents._

 _This eventually led him to even seek out fights against villains, since he grew bored of fighting teens who were held back because of quirk restriction laws. As you can imagine, over the course of 2 years, Izuku developed a knack for combat but he didn't really have a style of fighting, he'd just punch, kick, or bite, whatever would do the job._

 _In one particular fight against a villain who had a quirk which gave him the ability to turn his fingers into sharp points, Izuku had been detained by police after beating the villain. Although he was praised for helping to capture a villain, he was reprimanded for his reckless behavior._

 _That day was also the day when his mother; Midoriya Inko learned of her son's delinquent like behavior. She ended up scolding her child for his fights and recklessness._

 _This went on for quite some time too, Izuku would get caught in a fight which he himself had started, and Inko would scold the boy for fighting._

 _That very night, the boy grew tired and yelled at his mother for her scolding._

 _"Will you shut up?!" Izuku yelled much to the shock of his mother. "I have a healing quirk, it's not like they can hurt me or anything!"_

 _"But Izuku, you shouldn't be out fighting in the first place," Inko said with full blown worry. "You already have a track record and the police have warned that if they catch you starting another fight, you'll be put on juvenile probation."_

 _"Tch, whatever," Izuku said impatiently. "I'm outta here."_

 _Izuku then ran out the door of the apartment._

 _"Izuku wait!" Inko yelled as she ran after her son._

 _Izuku didn't know it then, but those 2 words would be the last words he'd ever hear his mother say for a long time._

 _The following day, Izuku was on his knees crying by the side of a hospital bed. On that bed laid his mother, deep in a comatose state._

.

.

.

Later the afternoon, after Izuku and Katsuki were announced as U.A. applicants at Aldera Junior High, we can find the green haired bad boy walking home from school, along the way he walked through an underpass while reading and rifling through his notebook. The young boy was going over some notes he had recently taken of the new up and coming hero Kamui Woods and a new hero who suddenly made her debut; Mt Lady.

It was a hobby of his to study and analyze heroes and their quirks. Since Izuku's quirk was a healing factor, the best he could do was to learn martial arts and other forms of fighting techniques to make for the lack of 'flashiness' as most quirks were sometimes described as. Izuku believed that since he could take a hit, he would have to hit twice as hard when it came to dealing with his opponents.

But martial arts and hand to hand combat weren't the only things he could utilize in a fight; Izuku even took it upon himself to learn how to fight with weapons. His best weapons were the bo-staff and a pair of nun-chucks that he got from hobby shop. But despite all this, Izuku had developed a rather bad boy like nature earlier in life and it managed to stick, although he wasn't a delinquent anymore, he still behaved as though he was one.

As Izuku closed his notebook, he heard a faint gurgling sound. He then heard the sound of metal clanking, and suddenly a sludge-like monster came out from a nearby man hole.

"Oh shit, what the hell are you?" Izuku said taking a step back.

"Good, a meat shield," The sludge villain yelled. "Just what I needed to get away from that guy."

The sludge villain then lunged forward in an attempt to try and take Izuku hostage; the greenette tried to dodge but he was caught and was inevitably smothered by the sludge villain. Thinking quickly Izuku pulled out an electric stun baton from inside his uniform coat. 'Didn't think I'd be using this thing today,' Izuku thought as he tried to locate the baton's switch. 'This is gonna sting.'

The sludge villain laughed maniacally. "Don't worry kid; this'll only hurt for a few seconds. I never would've imagined that that guy would come here."

'Damn right this is gonna hurt, but not for me you pile of sewage crap!' Izuku managed to get his arm free, he then rammed his stun baton into the side of the sludge villain's liquid body; he then switched on the baton and a few thousand volts of electricity coursed through his and the villain's body, the villain let out garbled scream. The electricity had almost no effect on Izuku but the jolt caused the sludge villain to explode, Izuku and the tunnel were splattered with green slime.

Izuku had fallen to the ground, he was smoldering and his body was twitching as a result of the electricity running through him, but the greenette was fine nonetheless. Getting up on his feet, Izuku looked around and noted that he and the tunnel were covered in sludge.

"Great," Izuku said as he wiped the sludge from his face. "I'm covered in what can only amount to a shit based quirk. But that was easy, mutation quirks that turn the body into a liquid mass can easily succumb to electricity, I can only assume that ice or extreme cold also has the same effects-"

While Izuku continued on with his mumbling, a rather tall and muscular blonde man popped out of the same manhole that the sludge villain came from not too long ago.

The man looked at the scene with a mixture of confusion and awe. Awe, because the kid had taken care of the sludge villain and confusion because the kid was mumbling about water, ice, electricity and sludge.

 **"Hey Kid,"** The man called out, snapping Izuku out of his trance. **"Did you do all this?"**

Izuku turned to face whoever called out to him, he intended to just brush the person off with a 'Yeah, so?' but to his utter surprise, the man just happened to be…

"All Might." Izuku said in awe. "The no.1 hero…h-he's really here."

 **"That's right kid,"** All Might said. **"I Am Here!"**

'Oh man,' Izuku thought. 'He looks completely different in person!'

Izuku didn't know what to do, his hero, his personal hero, the reason why he himself wanted to be a hero; All Might was standing in front of him.

 **"I'll just say kid, you did a fine job subduing this villain,"** All Might said. **"I've been after this evil-doer for a while now; I'd like to give you my thanks. And now, I should clean up this mess and take him to holding facility."**

All Might then pulled out two soda bottles from his side pockets.

"H-here let me help." Izuku said as he reached out for the second bottle.

 **"I like that helpful attitude of yours kid, here you go."** All Might said handing Izuku the bottle.

After bottling the slime villain, All Might then autographed Izuku's notebook, much to the greenette's pleasure.

 **"All right then, I need to take this guy to the police,"** All Might said patting bottles in his pockets. **"See you again on the other side of the screen!"**

All Might then did a squat and stretched his legs, preparing to jump off heroically.

"Wait already?" Izuku asked.

 **"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time,"** All Might said.

'Wait, I need to ask you something.' Izuku thought as his mind raced back to his mother.

 **"Well then,"** All Might said he then jumped, about several meters into air. **"I'm counting on your continued support!"**

 **"Wait,"** Feeling something on his left leg, All Might looked to see the young boy who helped him with the sludge villain earlier, clinging on for dear life. **"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"**

 **"Let go kid!"** All Might said with his hand on the kid's face, trying to push him off. **"Your fanaticism is too much."**

"I can't, we're way too high up, even though I have a healing quirk, I'd rather not test my limits right now!" Izuku yelled as held on even tighter. "I might actually die if I fall from a height like this!"

All Might paused, realizing the mistake he almost made. **"That's true!"**

"I need to ask you something All Might! It's really important!"

Seeing the look of determination on the boy's face made the no.1 hero relent. **"All right, but we'll need to find a safe place to land, close your eyes and mouth."**

The boy did as he was told.

The hero then saw a nearby high rise and shifted his landing trajectory. All Might then coughed a little, a large drop of blood leaked out from the side of his mouth.

As they landed on the building, Izuku got off and fell to his knees. "I-I-I-I-I'm a complete i-i-idiot sometimes." The boy said shakily. "T-t-that was intense."

 **"Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down from here."** All Might said facing out into the town with his hands on his sides. **"I sorry, but, I am seriously out of time. I really must go."**

Standing up, Izuku called out. "Wait, please…"

 **"No! I cannot wait!"**

"But-"

Izuku then remembered the incident that had taken place a couple of years ago. The young boy saw his mother on a hospital bed; she had been hooked to several machines that were keeping her alive.

 _"I'm sorry young man," The doctor told him that time. "But your mother has fallen into a coma; it's unlikely she'll wake up any time soon."_

 _"Mom," Izuku said with tears in his eyes. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."_

Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, Izuku straightened up. "My mother fell into a coma because of me! I was so stupid and reckless at the time! I just wanted to know-"

All Might stopped walking.

"I just wanted to know, can a guy who put his own mother in the hospital still become a hero."

It was no use; tears were already falling down Izuku's face.

All Might then turned to look at the young boy.

"Because of me," Izuku said. "Because of how stupid and reckless I was being, because I got mad at her that one time, my mom, she-"

 **"Your mother?"** All Might asked.

"I really want to become a hero, so I can atone for what I did. I want to show my mom, when she wakes up, that I can become a cool hero like you; someone who saves people with a fearless smile." Izuku was wiping tears from his eyes, but when he opened them, what he saw nearly scarred him for life.

In front of Izuku was a skinny, skeleton of man.

"Who the hell are you?!" Izuku yelled in shock as he fell backwards. "Wait, up until now, a fake! You're not All Might, you must be a fake! You're like a skeleton!"

"I am All Might…*gah*" The man said, suddenly spitting out blood.

Izuku yelled in disbelief. "No way, that can't be you!"

"You know how guys at the pool are always flexing their bodies and making poses?" All Might asked. "It's kinda like that."

"What the hell kind of an explanation is that!?" Izuku yelled. "It can't be, what happened to you?! Why are you like this?! You're All Might right? The hero saves people with a fearless smile?"

All Might let out a sigh. "A fearless smile, huh?" He then sat on the ground. "Now that you've seen me like this, Shonen, I'd like to ask you to keep quiet about it; you can't say anything online either, even if by accident."

"All right." Izuku said. The boy was shocked by what he saw next.

All Might then lifted up his shirt to reveal a horrific scar on his upper left abdomen. "I received this injury from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half my respiratory organs were destroyed and I lost my whole stomach. I became emaciated from countless repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Because of all that I'm now limited by time to the point where I can only maintain my buff form and do hero work for about three hours each day."

"Five years ago," Izuku said as remembered back to that time. "That was when you fought against toxic chainsaw, wasn't it?"

All Might nodded. The hero then went on to explain that despite the injury, he would still continue to work; he was the Symbol of Peace after all, and he would never be daunted by any evil. He explained that no matter what the cost, he would continue to be a light, a pillar of support that would keep evil at bay and to be an inspiration to other heroes.

"Pros are always risking their lives," All Might said. "If you're unsure of yourself, it's almost impossible to take up a hero's mantle, doubts will always hinder you in the line of work."

Izuku looked down at his feet. "My uncle, he told me the same thing, not word for word, but he told me that any doubt I have will turn against me in the end."

"Your uncle is right," All Might said. "Now, you said that your mother was in a coma, would you care to elaborate further?"

Izuku closed his eyes. "I was 12 years old at the time. We got into a fight one night; because of my healing quirk I became really arrogant. I could take a hit and dish out twice as much force, because of all that I got into fights with kids my age all the time. My mom would always tell me otherwise and scold me for what I did. One night I came back home from a really tough fight, and my mom scolded me like usual, I got tired of the scolding that night and yelled back, I ran away and she ran after me." At this point Izuku was now in tears. "She followed me all the way to the street and when I tried to run across the road, she followed after me and she-" Izuku clutched his chest. "She got hit by a car."

All Might stood up and walked over to the young boy, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Shonen," All Might said. "With one punch, I can level an entire city. At best, or worst, I could sink an entire island with my strength. I used to think that no one should have that kind of power, but I soon learned to control it and I use this power every day to help those who are in need."

Izuku looked at All Might, despite his emaciated form; he still gave off a strong sense of justice and heroism.

"You can be a great hero, especially with your healing quirk," All Might said. "I can't really say anything about the situation concerning your mother, but if you wish to atone for your sins in the past, take your mistake and use that as an example to do good."

"But can I really become hero? I used to have track record of delinquency and vandalism." Izuku said unable to look All Might in the eye.

"Your past doesn't define your future, like I said shonen, use what you have for good and to help those in need."

Izuku stared down at the ground trying to think of what could do or say. He really wanted to become a hero, but he still had doubts. Izuku then noticed All Might's pockets. "Wait, where are the bottles?"

"What?" All Might reacted and reached to feel his side pockets; to his horror the bottles containing the sludge villain were gone. "They must've fallen out when you grabbed on to me."

"But that was over the Tatooin shopping district." Izuku said panicking. "Oh man, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright shonen, I made sure to cap the bottles as tight as possible," All Might said with a smile. "I can just run over and collect the bottles, what could go wrong?"

*BOOM*

It was then that a loud explosion was heard some distance away. All Might and Izuku turned to see thick, black smoke rising from the nearby shopping district.

The two then looked back at each other and shared a look of horror.

.

.

.

All Might and Izuku were running to the area where they saw the smoke.

"Shit, I really messed up," Izuku said. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't grabbed onto you when you jumped this wouldn't have happened."

"No time for that now shonen," All Might said. "Let's just hope no one is in danger."

When they arrived on the scene, a crowd of people had gathered and were talking about the several heroes who were trying to deal with a sludge villain.

"Just as I thought, he managed to escape," All Might said as he coughed. "I just hope they can take control of the situation before it gets any worse."

All Might's hope however was shattered when he heard that the villain had taken a hostage, and was using the hostage's quirk to keep the heroes at bay.

Izuku had joined the crown and even managed to push his way to the front. Trying to get a better look he saw the heroes; Death Arms, Backdraft, and Kamui Woods along with some other heroes he didn't fully recognize. From what he tell from the situation alone was that Death Arms couldn't use his full strength for fear of hurting hostage, Backdraft was too busy putting out nearby fires, and Kamui Woods was helping to evacuated any civilians caught inside the danger zone.

But what Midoriya Izuku saw next caused him to freeze in horror. When he turned his eyes to the villain, he could faintly make out the hostage's blonde hair but when he took a closer look he was horrified to see that the hostage was none other than his best friend, Bakugou Katsuki.

The look that Katsuki had on his face was one of despair; Izuku knew from his earlier encounter with the sludge villain that the villain was suffocating his friend, trying to forcibly enter his body through Katsuki's mouth. When Izuku saw that look, something inside of him just snapped.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he dropped his bag and jumped into the fray, despite the other heroes calling for him to stop. 'I nearly lost my mother that night, I'm not about to lose my best friend today!'

Izuku picked a nearby metal pipe on the way and analyzed the situation. 'Disorient your opponent, aim for any vital areas.' After a quick analysis, Izuku focused on the villain's eyes. Raising his arms Izuku swung the pipe in a sideward arc and managed to hit the sludge villain's eye.

The villain roared in pain and loosened his grip on Katsuki. Seeing his chance, Izuku dropped the pipe began pulling away at the sludge. "Hold on you bastard, I'll get you out!"

"Well, don't just talk about it; get me the hell out of this!" Katsuki yelled back.

"Hold on," Izuku said. "Get a supernova ready!"

Katsuki smirked as he clenched the muscles on his right arm. Once enough of his upper body had been freed, Katsuki aimed his hand directly at the sludge villain.

"DIE!" A huge explosion erupted out of Katsuki's hand; the force would've blown him away had it not been for his friend holding him back.

The explosion however only blasted away half of the sludge villain who, after recovering from the blast, raised a slimy arm in rage as he yelled. "You again! This time I'll just kill you brats!"

Katsuki and Izuku braced for impact, but it never came.

 **"Pathetic,"** All Might said he held back the sludge villain's attack. **"I really am pathetic, even though I encouraged you by saying you could become a hero, I am truly ashamed that I myself am not living up to the standards I instilled into you shonen."**

"All Might!" The sludge villain yelled.

 **"Pros like me are always risking their lives for a better cause!"** All Might yelled as he reared back his right arm. **"DETROIT SMASH!"**

Once the aftermath of All Might's punch settled down, heroes, the police, and civilians alike just started in shock at the brute force of the no.1 hero. Katsuki and Izuku, who were right there beside All Might, just stared in awe at their idol.

Suddenly it started raining.

"Rain?"

"Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?"

"Yeah, it must caused an updraft."

Death Arms looked up at the clouds and stared at All Might. "That punch, he made clouds?"

"With just his fist he changed the weather!"

Despite his injury, the unyielding Symbol of Peace; All Might stood while the civilians chanted their praises.

Sometime later the kids were checked for any injuries, Katsuki had some minor cuts and bruises, but Izuku was relatively unharmed. He explained to the medics that had arrived on scene about his healing quirk.

The pros then took their time praising Katsuki for his amazing quirk; they praised Izuku for jumping to save his friend, but also admonished him for being so reckless.

"That was really stupid of you to just jump in there kid," Death Arms said to Izuku. "Even if you did have a healing quirk. But, hey, at least you saved your friend."

Izuku looked to Katsuki who gave him a wry smile; the blonde shook his head and smacked Izuku upside his head. "Yeah, even if you tell this bonehead not to, he'd do it anyway."

"Hey, at least this makes us even." Izuku said.

All Might just watched the scene from where he stood. **'That boy, he might just be what I was looking for. And that healing quirk of his, he wouldn't have to worry about the kickback. I hope you still want to become a hero, shonen.'**

.

.

.

Later that afternoon, Izuku and Katsuki were making their way home. "Man, that was awesome," Katsuki said. "Being praised by heroes and getting to see All Might in action. On top of both of us getting into U.A. this day couldn't get any better, right?"

"Yeah," Izuku replied. "Not counting nearly being suffocated to death by that slime, this day was awesome!"

After walking and talking for a while, the teens came to crossroads.

"Well, I'm this way," Katsuki said. "I better go; I don't want the old hag yelling at me again."

"Yeah," Izuku said with a laugh. "See ya tomorrow then."

Once Katsuki was out sight Izuku kept walking until…

 **"I AM HERE!"**

Startled, Izuku fell backwards. "A-All Might what are you doing here? I thought you were swamped by the press?"

All Might let out a laugh. **"Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All-*gah*-**

-Might."

Izuku screamed when All Might deflated. Clutching his chest, Izuku couldn't help but yell. "Couldn't you at least give a little warning before that happens?! I'm too young to die of a heart attack!"

Wiping away the blood from his chin, All Might look to Izuku smiled. "Shonen, I knew you had it in you. Back there with the sludge-villain, you displayed something that not many heroes possess. You were truly heroic."

"How can you say that?" Izuku said as he looked away. "Because of me, Kacchan got hurt, you were nearly blamed for the villain attack, I got in the way of your work, and what's worse is that-"

"That doesn't really matter right now shonen," All Might said as he stopped the boy from rambling. "Because you ran in there with almost no regard for yourself, because you simply wanted to save your friend, you reminded me of what true heroism is. Because of what you did, I was able to act."

Izuku raised his head and looked at All Might.

"Top heroes have stories about them that go back to as early as their high school days," All Might said. "And most of those stories have one thing common: their bodies moved before they even had a chance to think."

As Izuku heard this, he was beginning to realize what All Might was trying to say. It was also at that moment, he remembered the words his mother told him some years before the incident.

 _"You have a wonderful quirk Izuku, and with it you'll become a wonderful hero as well. One day, I know you'll make me proud. But right now I'm already proud of you, because I know you'll do great things in the future."_

Those words were then drowned out when Izuku won his first fist fight. He had developed a knack for fighting, and along the way he slowly became more and more arrogant to the point where he started disregarding his own mother's worry.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Izuku said as tears began falling down his face.

Izuku always regretted that day when his he saw his mother's lifeless body on ground. He regretted ever yelling at her, he regretted ignoring his mother's worry, he regretted his actions for so long, and for an equally long amount of time he tried to do anything and everything make things better.

"That is why, shonen," All Might said. "I deem you worthy to inherit my power."

Izuku raised his head. "Wait what?"

.

.

.

Izuku stared at the massive piles of trash that littered the Dagoba municipal beach, thinking back to what All Might said; Izuku didn't know whether to regret his decision or just accept it and just as the hero said.

The boy thought that this was impossible, but he'd done community service before. Izuku's uncle, who was teacher in martial arts, had taught him the value of doing things for others, even if you didn't receive anything else in return. What mattered was that you did something out of the goodness of your heart and not for the attention that followed.

Cracking his knuckles, Izuku smirked. "All right, let's get this place cleaned up."

And so began the next 10 hellish months of Midoriya Izuku's life.

Despite the copious amounts of garbage and trash heaps littered on the beach, Izuku had managed to finish up earlier than expected.

It was only 8 months in and the beach was clean and free of any trash. Most of the remaining trash had been piled up at the upper viewing deck. All Might could only stare in amazement at the young 14 year old boy who stood atop a pile of scrap screaming his lungs out.

"Hey, hey, hey…" All Might looked out and stared at something that amazed him further. "He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously? There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously!? He finished in only 8 months! More than perfectly! Oh my…oh my… **GOODNESS!** "

Izuku then jumped down and sat on a refrigerator. "Hey, All Might, how's that for 'worthy to inherit your power'?"

 **"Good work, Midoriya-Shonen,"** All Might said giving the boy a thumbs up. **"You surprised me, you entertainer you. Teenagers are amazing! Look at this."**

As Izuku jumped down from his perch, All Might pulled out a his phone showed a picture of Izuku 8 months earlier, the picture showed a short young boy with a lean muscled body, struggling to move a large piece of trash.

"This is…"

 **"That's you, 8 months ago."** All Might said. **"You did good! You really did! The mirage of it is finally just barely visible, but you certainly become a suitable vessel! I really thought it would take at least 10 months, but I can't you actually forced your body so hard."**

"Hey *huff* with my healing," Izuku said as he tried to catch his breath. "I can *huff* tear my muscles apart without *huff* any worry."

Izuku had his shirt hanging off his right shoulder his body had grown increasingly more muscular, his pectorals, his abs, his biceps, and even his trapezius muscles on his shoulders had buffed up giving him broader shoulders. He even managed to grow a little taller during his training regime, the boy previously stood 166 cm(5'5") but now here he was standing at 179cm(5'8").

"It feels like I'm cheating though," Izuku said with a smile. "You're doing all this for me, All Might, I'm too blessed…"

All Might let out short laugh. **"Your humble attitude is wonderful; I just wish I could work on your bad boy habits. Well, never mind about that for now."**

All Might then plucked a single strand of his blonde hair. **"This is something I was once told: "Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different is essence." Take that to heart. This is power you earned because of your own effort."**

Izuku looked up to All Might then down at his more muscular physique, he nodded his head in understanding.

 **"Now then,"** All Might said as he stretched out his hand with the strand of hair in between his thumb and index finger. **"Eat this."**

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

"W-w-w-what?!" Izuku grimaced.

 **"It doesn't really matter what it is as long you ingest some of my DNA."** All Might said.

"Whoa," Izuku said putting up his arms in defense. "I'm not putting your hair in my mouth! It's too different from what is imagined! This isn't what I signed up for!"

 **"I said it doesn't matter,"** All Might said defensively. **"Just eat the hair."**

Izuku yelled All Might tried to force the hair down his throat. "Get your follicles away from me!"

.

.

.

After some time, All Might managed to get Izuku to eat the strand of hair.

"I don't feel any different," Izuku said as he flexed his muscles. "Did it work? And *BLECH!* hair tastes sour? Why does hair taste sour?"

 **"I imagine it did, but you probably know how the digestive system works, give it some time,"** All Might said. **"You can just go home now and take a rest; we'll start your training tomorrow."**

Izuku nodded his head and made his way over to his bag.

 **'You'll do great one day shonen; you actually managed to shave two entire months off my training plan.'** All Might thought to himself as he stared out at the sunrise over the horizon. Closing his eyes, the pro hero thought back to when he first inherited One for All, he was able to use the quirk right of the bat. **'I wonder if his healing quirk can really take the kickback though.'**

All Might was then interrupted from this musings when he heard a loud thump. He looked back and saw that Izuku had passed out next to a refrigerator. Letting out a laugh, All Might went over to check on the boy. **"I guess you really did push yourself too far, I should get you home, you deserve to rest after doing all this."**

.

.

.

The next 2 months would begin Izuku's training on how to properly utilize One for All.

Izuku came back to the beach and was met with All Might in his true form. The bad boy already knew various forms of martial arts, learning from not only his uncle, but from the few dojos in the area that still taught martial arts to better a person's quirk or combat prowess.

"You're late shonen," All Might said. "I appreciate that your uncle has been taking care of you this far, but you still need to work on your punctuality."

"Yeah, yeah," Izuku said waving his hand. "I'll get to that later, first I need to learn how to use the power you gave me."

"You're right," All Might said. "All you have to do is clench your buttocks and yell this inside your heart. **SMASH!** " All Might yelled as he quickly shifted to muscle form and let loose a powerful shock-wave that flew right over the open ocean.

Izuku would've been awed by this display of All Might's power but—

"You want me? To clench?" Izuku said with a blank emotion. "My ass?"

 **AN#2: Well, that was new, I hope this idea wasn't too bad. Please leave a review if you thought this story was good, fave and follow, all that good stuff. I'll talk about the pairings in the next chapter.**

 **I know Deku didn't really feel like much of a bad boy in this chapter, but you'll get to see more in the following chapters. Remember, he's trying to become a hero so he won't necessarily be much of an ass…but you'll get to see that as we progress with the overall story-line. But for future chapters, here are some previews.**

Tenya was worried and very concerned for Izuku, the bad boy attitude was something the bespectacled boy couldn't stand; I mean he already had to deal with Katsuki.

Following him home one day, Tenya saw Izuku get into a verbal argument with some teens from another school.

'I should stop this,' Tenya thought. 'Even though he can fight, he really shouldn't be fighting like this though. It just goes against being a hero.'

One of the bigger kids got tired of the arguing and just grabbed Izuku by the collar of his uniform. "Alright, I heard enough, you're s'pposed to be tough, but all I see is that you're all just talk!"

"Oh really?" Izuku smirked condescendingly; he then rammed his head into the large teen's forehead. The bigger teen didn't budge however, his friends even started smirking and snickering.

"Healing quirk huh?" The large boy said taking notice of the wound on the Izuku's forehead starting to close. "That ain't gonna work." To Izuku's mild surprise, the guy's head and entire body had turned to stone.

Izuku smirked again and channeled One for All at 25% into his forehead. "Alright, try this one. Headbutt SMASH!" Izuku rammed his forehead again and this time the larger boy was flung several feet away.

.

.

.

"Alright pal," Izuku said as he grabbed the delinquent's hand. "What's the big idea picking on these girls?"

"Hruh!?" The delinquent growled as he turned to face who touched his hand. "Who the hell do you-" To the delinquent's shock however, he was met with an enraged face, one that he never would have thought to run into again. "Deku? Demon Izuku?"

Izuku let go of the guy's hand and glared at the delinquents. "Yeah, it's me, now let me ask again."

Ochako, Mina, and Tsuyu could only watch in amazement as the five delinquents began shaking in fear for their lives.

"What's the big idea picking on these girls?!"

.

.

.

"Look I appreciate the gestures but why are you doing this for me?" Izuku asked the beautiful young girl standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to repay the favor." The girl said.

"Favor? What favor?"

"For when you saved me," The girl replied as she shyly tucked her jet black hair behind her ear. "Remember that small girl? The one with short hair? The girl who was lost?"

Izuku cupped his chin and tapped his lips trying to put his thoughts in order. It then dawned on him at that moment. "Wait," He said looking the girl up and down. "That girl was you? That tiny runt of a girl was YOU!?"

The girl smiled as a blush creeped up on her face. "Yes, Deku-sama."

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing enough as it is." Izuku yelled as he too started blushing.

 **AN#3: See guys and girl in the next chapter.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN#1: … Wow. 20+ reviews, 130+ faves and over 195+ follows…This fic was even added to a community for cripe sake, this has never happened to any of my other fics before, and all this in just the first chapter no less, and I published Bad Boy Deku, one, an entire week ago! *takes a really deep breath*… It's okay. I'm calm. I can do this. *takes another deep breath*, alright, since we got off a good start, a really good start, let's keep the ball rolling.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I really wasn't really expecting that kind of feedback with the reviews, faves, and follows. Just, wow. Okay so, I'm not gonna reply reviews directly, I'll say that, mostly because the replies tend to be similar and I'm not a big fan of redundancy; repeating the reply in the same manner, so I'll just reply to the reviews indirectly through my Author's Notes that way I can summarize the point of my replies and explain my reasons in one long note rather than multiple notes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN#2: Okay, now to settle the questions and reviews. Harem? Not sure. Pairing? Not sure as well, for now relationships will be platonic. After the USJ attack, I'll try to move it along in the romance area. But that doesn't mean you won't get to see any interaction between Deku and the girls, he'll definitely be interacting with the girls of class1-A, It might take some time, but he'll also be interacting with the girls from class 1-B.**

 **Updates may or may not be regular, they may be sporadic and may even have long intervals, but rest assured there will be updates, I've already started working on subsequent chapters and have planned out 12 chapters so far, I'll try not to spoil things but chapter 5 will definitely be the USJ attack, from then on the pairings will have been decided.**

 **I know it was All for One who injured All Might, but Izuku thinks it was Toxic Chainsaw, All Might only reveals information about Sensei in the second season.**

 **Each chapter will feature at least one or two flashbacks and will give you some insight and reasons on as to why Izuku started developing delinquent behavior in the first place; I mean how could a precious cinnamon roll turn into such a hardened piece of stale bread?**

 **In this chapter we'll be exploring a drawback to Izuku's healing. Bakugou Katsuki himself said at the sports festival that quirks are like physical abilities and can experience drawbacks, so here we'll be taking a look at the drawbacks to Izuku's healing quirk.**

 **We'll also delve a little deeper into Izuku's former delinquent days and we'll get to see him interact with a few characters in their younger, middle school years.**

 **I'll also speed up the healing quirk's ability, 10X ain't that fast and it's a surprise that it took one person this long to figure that out.**

 **I'm sorry about that wall of text, but things had to be said.**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Flashback"_

 **"All Might buff form speech"**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

It was **February 25, 3:30pm** , Midoriya Izuku was pedaling his bike to a certain destination. For some time, Izuku had been going to the same place every afternoon; Musutafu General Hospital.

His mother, ever since the incident, had been placed on life support. This was when Izuku was still 12 and a delinquent, 2 years later; the boy was now 14 years old and on his way to becoming a hero.

We see Izuku as he greeted the nurses stationed at the front desk; he always said his hellos before making his way to his mother's hospital room. Izuku's polite nature was quite an improvement ever since he started training with All Might, although it could use some fine tuning here and there.

Inside a specially reserved hospital room, Midoriya Inko was laid on a hospital bed, several wires and tubes were attached to her body monitoring her condition on a number of life support machines. The heart monitor machine by her bedside sounded a constant rhythm of beeps every few seconds, she was alive but in a comatose state.

Izuku hesitated for a while, but he eventually walked up to the bed and sat on a nearby chair.

"Hey mom," Izuku said with a smile. "I'm finally doing it, I'll be taking the U.A. entrance exam tomorrow. I'll finally become a hero like I always wanted to when I was still a kid."

Izuku looked down at his mother's expressionless face, hoping that she'd react somehow. A twitch even, something. He reached for his mother's hand and held it tight.

"Well, I've been training really hard for the past 10 months," Izuku said flexing his right arm. "But not just with uncle Kojiro, I've also been training with a really great hero."

 _"I'm already proud of you, because I know you'll do great things in the future."_

"Mom, I promise, I'll become a great hero too one day and I'll make things up to you. You can count on that." Izuku stood up and leaned in to plant a small kiss on his mother's forehead. "I promise mom, I'll really make it up to you."

.

.

.

 **February 26, 6:00am**

"Izuku-kun, are you ready for the exam?" Akatani Kojiro asked his nephew who was eating his third bowl of katsudon.

Izuku nodded. "I could barely sleep at all last night. I feel so full of energy."

Akatani Kojiro was a huge hulk of a man who stood 191cm(6'3") and he even had muscular build similar to that of All Might. Kojiro was a pro hero who taught martial arts to other heroes with relatively weak quirks as a way to compensate for their 'weakness'; this wasn't an uncommon thing since many pro heroes practiced martial arts and other forms of fighting styles to get an upper hand against a variety of villains.

Kojiro is also the person who took on legal guardianship of Izuku after Inko went into a coma; the reason being is that Kojiro is Inko's closest living relative, a cousin from her father's side.

Kojiro even took it upon himself to teach his nephew his own brand of martial arts, the boy was a really fast learner and at times Kojiro found himself unable to keep up with Izuku's boundless energy, this was due to Izuku's healing abilities. Because of the healing factor, Izuku rarely need to rest after their sparring matches.

If you're wondering about Midoriya's father, not much can be said about the man really, all we can know right know is that he works abroad to provide for Izuku's finances.

Kojiro laughed as he finished his coffee. "Full of energy, even after your morning jog, after all the training you went through, I'm sure you'll make it."

"Well, I'll be going now," The man said as he grabbed his coat and bike helmet. "Remember, I'll be gone for the week, so stay out of trouble. Please promise me that."

Izuku stared down at the empty bowl in front of him; he then nodded his head. "I promise. Besides, I'm not the same as I used to be. I'm gonna be a great hero one day."

Kojiro smiled. "Your mother will be so proud of you; she'd literally be crying a river."

Izuku smiled at this, knowing how emotional his own mother was. As the green haired young teen looked down at the table, he then heard the sound of the front door closing. As soon as his uncle had left, a tear ran down Izuku's face. 'Mom, I promise.'

Standing up, Izuku walked into his room. He shed his tracksuit jacket and took one look at himself in the mirror. Although his muscular physique had reached its highest peak right now, his height continued to increase. After only one month of training with All Might, his height rose up from 179cm(5'8") to 182cm(5'10"). But that must've also been his peak in height, since he didn't grow any more after another month of training.

"I guess I've hit my peak for now, I'll just cut back on training for a while, I'm pretty sure that's a good idea," Izuku said as he flexed his muscles for a bit. "All Might himself said I could take a breather. But, I should get ready for the exam."

.

.

.

 _Izuku was very inspired by heroes at such a young age, especially when he saw the video of All Might saving all those people. He'd watch and re-watch the video over and over again without ever getting bored._

 _His mother saw this as a great way for the young boy to grow up, since her son was so enamored with heroism she believed that he'd probably try for heroics in the near future. So, Inko did as any mother would do, she raised her son by encouraging him to follow the path of a hero._

 _This was a common thing for most parents in this time frame; the profession of hero was widely celebrated and very much encouraged. A vast majority of middle-school students would always gravitate towards the path of a hero._

 _However, much to the dismay of Midoriya Inko, her son's attitude of heroism started straying. Rather than displaying a kind a gentle nature like he used to, Izuku's behavior slowly started changing into that of a delinquent. Although the boy had it in his mind to pursue heroics, he began neglecting the kind gentleness that his mother had raised him with._

 _Gone was the precious young boy with a warm smile, the boy whose eyes sparkled to life whenever heroes were mentioned; what stood now in his place was the scowling glare of a would-be delinquent child._

 _Izuku wanted to be a hero, but over the years, he grew jealous of kids whose quirks were visually stunning; like Bakugou Katsuki. The boy's hands were practically firework factories, and what about him? All Izuku could do was heal his wounds faster than normal._

 _The kids would often tease him about this saying that his quirk could only help himself and not others. The adults would often try to dispel such thoughts, but they had left their marks. For some time, Izuku really believed that he wouldn't be a great hero, because heroes helped others and not just themselves. The thought of only being able to help himself weighed Izuku down quite a bit, but he eventually grew over it, he even managed to cope by analyzing heroes and their quirks._

 _On the surface, Izuku's quirk analysis notebooks may have just been something he did because he admired heroes so much, but in reality Izuku only ever took those notes because he wanted a quirk that would actually be useful in a fight. He secretly desired an ability to put bad guys down in a single hit just like All Might, he wanted the strength to save over a thousand people, just like All Might. Izuku wanted something more and that desire left him with a void that just begged to be filled._

 _This desire kept on going until one day, when he was 10 years old. On a fated day when a 13 year old bully decided to mess Midoriya Izuku. That was also the day when the void inside of Midoriya Izuku had been filled with the desire to fight._

.

.

.

 **February 26, 8:20am**

Later the same day, we see Izuku and Katsuki standing in front of the U.A. gates, each with a hopeful smile, or crazed grins, on their faces.

"Hey," Izuku said. "Good luck."

"Yeah, like I need it," Katsuki replied. "Just don't fail the exam."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." Izuku said.

As the two boys walked forward, Izuku was suddenly stopped by a girl, a girl who Izuku Midoriya thought he'd never see again. "Yo, Hero-Otaku, Baka-hatsu."

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the figure of a young girl with short, dark purple hair and two earphone jacks that looked like they were attached to her earlobes, no wait, those were her earlobes; the young girl was dressed in a blue blazer with red bow that adorned the collar of her white blouse, grey pencil skirt, and a pair of black winter boots. "Jirou? What are you doing here?"

The girl we see is Jirou Kyouka, she's a girl from Izuku's and Katsuki's past. They used to be friends when they were in elementary but the group had to split up when Izuku and Katsuki were enrolled in Aldera middle school while Jirou enrolled in Isami junior high.

"Yo, Lobes, I thought you were applying for Shiketsu?" Katsuki said waving hi to their old friend.

"Yeah, right, I failed their mock tests, so I came here instead." The girl named Jirou said.

"That's to be expected," Izuku said. "Shiketsu's mock tests are ridiculously impossible; you'd have to be crazy smart to even have a chance."

The girl sighed. "Rub it in why don't ya, anyway, I thought I studied enough, but man those logic and practical application questions really threw me off."

"Well, if you pass," Katsuki said. "Looks like the gang will be back together huh?"

"Yeah that's true," Izuku replied. "Well, except for…you know; him."

The three kids shared a somber emotion; they used to be a quartet, but due to certain reasons the fourth member of their group left. They were very close and shared a tight knit bond, but suddenly, their fourth friend just turned them away. He didn't even give a reason as to why, he just up and went his own way.

"AARGH!" Katsuki growled which caused several students who walking nearby to flinch. "Let's just forget about that bastard and focus on us, who cares where he is now, all that matters is that the three of us are going to U.A." Katsuki then raised his fist.

Izuku and Kyouka shared a look and smiled.

"Yeah." Izuku said as he fist bumped the blonde.

"Whatever." Kyouka said with a smile as she did the same.

The girl then noticed something about the boys. "Wait, did you guys get taller?"

"You just noticed that now?" Katsuki asked.

"Well, to be fair the last time I saw you guys was almost a year ago." Kyouka said putting up her arms in defense.

"Well, whatever," Izuku said. "Let's get going. It's freezing out here."

The green haired boy turned around and took a step forward but failed to notice the brown haired girl in front of him. They collided and the brunette fell to the ground. Seeing this Izuku slightly panicked but immediately reached down to help the girl.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking," Izuku said. "You alright? Here let me help you up."

Izuku then stuck his hand out which the girl took and stood up. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

The brunette smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, in fact I could say thanks, for bumping into me. I'm really nervous about the exam, and you bumping into me really shook me out of my nerves."

Izuku let out a sigh of relief. He then got a better look at the girl; she was wearing a brown jacket, a pink scarf, a black pencil skirt, and black leggings. Underneath the girl's jacket was presumably the girl's school uniform shirt.

"Aren't you nervous?" The girl asked.

"Not really," Izuku said. "I've been training for the past 10 months to get ready."

When Katsuki heard this, the blonde couldn't help but think back to about a month ago.

 _It was a Saturday afternoon, around 3:45pm and Bakugou Katsuki was pedaling his bike to the Dagoba municipal beach. Earlier, Izuku asked him to meet him there; he said something about training and a weird thing that happened to his body._

 _When Katsuki arrived, he was amazed to see the beach free of the mountains of trash that littered the place. What happened? There used to be scrap and garbage as far as the eye could see, just what the hell happened?!_

 _Shaking his head from his thoughts, Katsuki saw Izuku on the beach; his friend was wearing a green track suit that had white stripes running down the sides. Izuku was doing punching and kicking exercises_

 _"Oi! Deku, I'm here what the hell do you want?" Katsuki yelled._

 _Izuku stopped his exercises. "Oh no reason, I just want to kick your ass again, Baka-hatsu." The boy said with a smirk._

 _Katsuki smirked and glared at Izuku. "Oh, so it's like that then? I'll have you know that you weren't the only one training his ass off."_

 _"Obviously since both of us had to take extra credit because we both fell asleep in class." Izuku replied as he cracked his knuckles._

 _Katsuki took of his jacket to reveal that he was wearing only a black tank top, man, they were still in the middle of winter for crying out loud and this guy's just wearing a tank top?_

 _Izuku took of his track suit jacket; he was also in a dark green tank top. What is it this these guys and tank tops? In the middle of Japan's winter season no less?_

 _Izuku was mildly surprised when he saw his friend's upper body, when told Katsuki 9 months ago that he'd be training for the U.A. entrance exam, the ash blonde took this as a challenge and began training himself. Luckily for Katsuki his father; Bakugou Masaru was quite the accomplished businessman and had many connections to the best martial arts instructors in Japan._

 _Taking full advantage of this, Katsuki trained his body like hell, not his quirk, his body. Katsuki wanted to improve his physique since Izuku's quirk was only a healing factor; the explosion quirk user knew for a fact that Izuku was a seasoned fighter so he trained himself to learning martial arts to bridge their level in physical skills and prowess._

 _When Katsuki's training ended, gone was the once lean muscular ash blonde and in his place stood a slightly bulkier young teen. He was almost the same muscular physique as Izuku is now, and the two stood evenly at equals heights of 182cm(5'10")._

 _"Alright, let's see if our training actually paid off." Izuku said._

 _Katsuki got into a fighting stance. "Don't you dare hold back, or else."_

 _With a shout the boys rushed at each other, their fists collided and the fight began._

 _Half an hour later, the boys were sitting on the steps nearby catching their breaths. Izuku was unharmed but Katsuki was bruised and bleeding. "Damn that healing factor of yours!" Katsuki growled._

 _Izuku laughed and put his right hand on Katsuki's neck, his hand then started to glow a faint green light. In a short amount of time, Katsuki's wounds started to heal. The ash blonde felt the pain in his body slowly subside, after a few seconds he felt better again._

 _A truly great perk about Izuku's healing factor was that he had learned to heal others through physical skin contact. It got a little weird when Izuku was asked to heal the girls at Aldera, but hey, healing quirks were always needed and Izuku was compensated for his troubles anyway._

 _Izuku then stood up and grabbed his bag; he reached inside and pulled out four energy bars and two bottles of soda. Downside to healing others was that it tended to consume a lot of Izuku's body fat and stamina, if he didn't have excess fats, the healing would eat into his body's reserves of whatever was available._

 _As they ate and drink their little snack, Izuku turned to Katsuki and said. "Hey, remember that one kid who had a dual quirk?"_

 _"Yeah," Katsuki replied as he finished of his energy bar. "Her mother could create water from the moisture in the air and her dad had telekinesis."_

 _Izuku nodded. "The combination gave her a quirk that allowed her to create water and control in telekinetically."_

 _Katsuki downed the last of his soda. "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Well when I was younger, for the longest time," Izuku started. "I always wanted a better quirk, I always wanted an emitter type, something flashy, you know."_

 _"Seriously, where are the fuck you going with this?" Katsuki asked, now starting to sound annoyed._

 _"Ah, what the hell, it's better if I just show you." Izuku then stood up and walked to the shoreline. He reeled back his right arm and yelled. "SMASH!"_

 _A shockwave then flew over the ocean and caused the waves to ripple outward to the sides._

 _Katsuki gaped at the display of power, what the hell was that?! Deku's healing quirk can do this? Or was he hiding this from me!? "Oi, Deku! What the hell was that!?"_

 _Izuku turned to face Katsuki with a wry smile, wait no; it looked like he was in pain. Katsuki then noticed his friend's arm. "And what the hell happened to your arm?!" Katsuki demanded as he stood up, although he didn't panic too much since Izuku's arm started to heal anyway._

 _"Drawback, apparently," Izuku started. "But long story short, I figured out my real quirk. My healing factor was just a part of it."_

 _"And what is it? Some sort of super strength, or was that an emitter type?"_

 _"Both, it's actually an emitter type that increases my physical strength," Izuku explained as he flexed the muscles on his left arm. "And I can channel that strength as kinetic energy through my extremities, even my fingers for example."_

 _"So this? This is the weird thing that happened to your body?" Katsuki asked._

 _"Yeah," Izuku grinned. "I just need to train this strength since it does damage to me as well. Good thing I have healing factor."_

 _"How'd you even discover this power?!"_

 _"It just happened while I was training, I suddenly felt like I could punch through walls. And then the craziest thing happened I punched a hole through the wall of my room but my hand was pretty much jelly after that."_

Katsuki would never know at that point, but the story Izuku told him was one that had been fabricated by his best friend in order to keep it a secret. Izuku really didn't want to tell a lie to his friend either, but the way his healing worked around the kickback of One for All, it just made too good of a story.

After talking for a bit and making introductions among themselves, Izuku learned that the girl's name was Uraraka Ochako, after that the brunette wished the trio good luck and ran into the building.

Izuku was smiling.

Kyouka smirked at this. "She was kind of cute, don't you think?"

Izuku gawked in shock, unable to make a good response.

Katsuki smirked as well. "Lobes, I didn't know you swing that way, I guess all three of us like girls then."

Izuku mentally sigh in relief but also laughed at Katsuki's quick jab.

Un-phased by the explosion quirk user's joke, Kyouka said. "Wait you like girls, Bakugou? I thought you had a crush on Midoriya over here."

Both Katsuki and Izuku blushed due to how loud Kyouka said those words; even more so when the other students and examinees started turning their heads in their direction and started a chorus of mutters.

"Hey isn't that Bakugou?"

"You mean the guy from the sludge villain fiasco?"

"Yeah, and isn't that Midoriya, the guy who rushed in to save him?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Wait, what did that girl say, Bakugou has crush on him?"

"He's gay?"

"I think they're both gay."

"Aw man, they were really good looking too."

Kyouka laughed as she ran into the orientation hall, while Katsuki and Izuku stayed behind to dispel the misunderstanding.

"That bitch!" The two boys growled.

.

.

.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'HEY'!" These were the words of Yamada Hizashi, better known as the Voice Hero; Present Mic. His introductory greeting however was met with absolute silence.

"What a refined response," Present Mic said with his arms shaking. "Well then, I'll quickly present to you the rundown of the practical exam! ARE YOU READY? YEAH!" Again, this was met with silence again.

"It's the Voice Hero; Present Mic," Izuku said with a smile. "No surprise since all teachers here at U.A. are pro heroes! I love this guy's radio show and even his daily talk shows-"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the hair and pulled him close, he then growled into the green head's ear. "Don't even start…"

"As it says in the application requirements," Present Mic began. "You listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock battles after this!"

The wide screen behind Present Mic then displayed the number of other battle centers that the examinees would be assigned to.

"You can bring whatever you want with you to these areas," Present Mic as he pulled out a metal baseball bat from underneath the podium. "Most of you probably have support gear with you to aid your quirks like this directional speaker I have around my neck, or even typical melee weapons like this bat here."

"Damn it," Izuku said. "If I had known that before hand, I would've brought my bo-staff with me."

"Like you need it," Katsuki replied. "Just make sure you pass."

"Aw, is Kacchan gonna pissed if I don't make it?" Izuku asked in mockingly sweet tone.

"After the presentation, you'll head to the battle center specified on your exam tickets, okay? OKAY!?" Present Mic yelled but was still met with silence.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends or classmates." Katsuki said.

"You're right, even though our examinee numbers are consecutive; we've been assigned to different battle centers." Izuku replied.

"That's a damn shame; I wanted to take you down as well." Katsuki growled.

Present Mic then continued on with the presentation. "There are three different types of faux villains stationed at each battle center. You earn points for each them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to your quirks by immobilizing the faux villains."

Present Mic then turned to the examinees and pointed out. "Of course, attacking other examinees and doing any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

"May I ask a question?" Yelled a male examinee who abruptly stood up with his arm raised.

"Okay!" Present Mic said pointing to the examinee.

A spotlight then lit up above the examinee who turned out to be a young boy who had on a pair of glasses, he was wearing a formal uniform which consisted of a beige colored coat, pants, and a blue tie. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

"The fuck?" Katsuki whispered.

"He could've just pointed out the fourth villain without that dumbass speech." Izuku added.

"In addition, you two, the one with curly hair and the one with blonde hair," The boy wearing glasses said as he faced Midoriya and Bakugou. "You two have been talking to each other and distracting me and the rest of the examinees, if you two aren't serious about this exam then please leave."

Katsuki and Izuku developed tick marks on their foreheads; they then looked to each other and nodded. Then, in a surprising twist they smiled kindly and apologized.

'I'll bust up this guy later!' Katsuki yelled in his head as his contorted into pissed off glare.

'The hell is up with this guy, it's like he's got a huge stick up his ass.' Izuku thought as he rolled his eyes at the kid.

"All right, all right calm down," Present Mic said. "Examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message."

The silhouette of the fourth villain appeared on the screen. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That's guy's more of an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center-an obstacle that'll go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much!" The boy wearing said as bowed. "Please excuse the interruption!"

"That's all from me!" Present Mic said. "Finally, I'll give listeners a present-our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go Beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" Present Mic added. "But don't get killed, ya hear."

Izuku and Katsuki suddenly grinned menacingly; they started emitting a malicious aura which caused some unease in the examinees who sat next to them.

.

.

.

When the presentation ended, the examinees were then ushered to the school's locker rooms for them to change out of their uniforms and into something that they could actually fight in. After that they were again ushered to a number of busses which would take them to their assigned battle centers.

Before he got on his bus, Izuku saw Kyouka run up to him. She was wearing a black tracksuit and a pair of black boots which looked suspiciously thick. Her jacket was opened which revealed a pink t-shirt.

"Yo, Midoriya," Kyouka said. "I guess we both got battle center B huh?"

"Yeah, Kacchan got C," Izuku replied. "We won't be seeing each other, damn shame too, I really wanted to do this exam while stealing points from under his nose."

"Geez, cool it bad boy," Kyouka said. "If you don't watch out, I'll be the one who steals your points."

Izuku smirked, mostly because Kyouka didn't know about One for All. "Bring it."

They then filed into the bus and taken to their assigned battle center.

While on the bus, Izuku clenched his fist. This is it, the first step on his way to becoming a hero. Looking down at his right hand, Izuku remembered the training sessions he had with All Might on the beach. He also remembered telling the hero about his healing quirk.

 _"It's not really that perfect," Izuku said to All Might's curiosity. "My healing actually has a drawback."_

 _"And that would be?"_

 _"I found out that if I sustain injuries to more than 50% of my body, my healing capabilities go down."_

 _"How much so?"_

 _Izuku looked down. "Back when I was delinquent. I'll just say that."_

 _"Anything else that I should know about?" All Might inquired._

 _"My healing factor needs a crazy amount of fuel to function properly; I can't heal as fast on an empty stomach."_

 _All Might simply nodded his head in understanding. "Well, now that we know your limits. **Let's try to work a way around them, shall we?"**_

Even though All Might said that, Izuku never did manage to improve on his first drawback. The second one was easy to avoid if Izuku just ate a large amount of food before a fight.

Izuku couldn't afford to be reckless here; there was no time for recklessness. Izuku had to prove that he can become a hero, everything was riding on this exam, and there was no room for failure. Trained by the no.1 hero, keeping the promise he made to his mother, and trying to atone for his past. No mistakes could be afforded here.

As the examinees filed out of the bus, Izuku tightened the straps of the fingerless boxing gloves around his hands. Many of the examinees were allowed to bring support items with them. But Izuku decided to keep it old school, he would've brought the weapons he fought well with, but he had no idea about them being allowed.

Izuku breathed in and did some stretches, which he found rather uncomfortable due to his light green tracksuit jacket. "Maybe I should just take this thing off." To which de did, underneath his jacket Izuku was wearing a, oh for fuck's sake, a dark green tank top…

As the author of this fanfic, let me just redact that scene.

Underneath his jacket, Izuku was wearing a dark green, sleeveless shirt. "Yeah, that feels much better." The boy said as he did his stretches again, he then clenched his fingers and pounded his knuckles together. "Alright, let's fucking do this."

Izuku then took a look around to scope out the competition. 'Everyone's so confident, well, then again, so am I.' He then noticed Kyouka who was with Uraraka it seemed like the punk girl was trying to calm the brunette down, it seems the gravity quirk user hasn't gotten over her nerves yet. "Hey, it's Uraraka and Jirou; I should wish them good luck."

As Izuku made his way over to the girl, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Who?' Izuku turned to face, him.

'Shit, not this guy again.' Izuku thought as he sent a blank look toward the bespectacled teen who yelled at him back at the exam center.

"Those girls appear to be trying to focus." The boy said. "What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

Izuku internally sighed; he'd rather deal with Katsuki's shitty attitude. "Look," Izuku said. "First off, if a guy like you gets distracted that easily you'll never make it in the big leagues where distractions are everywhere."

This caused the teen to visibly flinch.

The other examinees even nodded their heads in agreement to what the green haired teen said. Pro heroes were known to face distractions worse than two kids muttering in an auditorium.

"Secondly, I was gonna wish them good luck. I also owe that girl with brown hair since she was really nice to me back at the exam center. I mean look at her, what kind of person would cause such a nice girl like that to fail?"

Uraraka heard this and blushed, Jirou smirked at the blushing brunette; she then whispered something in the girl's ear which caused her blush to get even redder.

The bespectacled boy was about to apologize, but Izuku continued talking.

"And third," Izuku then put his hand on the teen's shoulder; he leaned in and sent the teen his most terrifying death glare. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

The glasses wearing teen flinched at these words. "That kind of behavior is too unacceptable. It's unfitting of being a hero!"

Izuku just turned away and flipped him off. To Izuku's luck, no one else saw this.

"Unacceptable!"

"OKAY, START!" Present Mic yelled as the examinees waited in front of the gate. The examinees then looked up to see the voice hero on top of a concrete tower that overlooked the area.

Izuku smirked. Without wasting any time, the greenette bolted forward into the mock city.

"Wow that kid can run." Present Mic said as he stared at the cloud of dust behind the green haired boy. He saw the other examinees still in front of the gates. "WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO COUNT DOWN IN REAL LIFE! THE DIE HAS BEEN CAST, YOU KNOW! GO! GO! GO!"

Maintaining his smirk, Izuku kept on running until he encountered his first opponent; a 3 pointer. "Too easy," Izuku said as he lunged and punched the robot, causing it to explode. "This is awesome! Even if 20% is all I can get without hurting myself, it'll have to do for now."

 **(AN: Before you continue reading, no, Izuku hasn't figured out Full Cowl yet, he's only figured out how to focus 20% of One For All into one or two appendages at a time.)**

Keeping to his goal, Izuku kept running while trying to locate more robots; A 1 pointer here, a 3 pointer there, and several 2 pointers in a group. All in all, Izuku managed to rack up a good number of points, but he lost rack after 25. Whatever, as long he as he kept on beating down these robots, things would be easy.

"SIX MINUTES AND TWO SECONDS LEFT!" Present Mic yelled.

Izuku let out a chuckle. "Heh, time flies." He then ran off to find more villains. "I wonder how Jirou and Uraraka are doing. I hope they get enough points to pass."

While Izuku thought about the girls, we see them doing just fine actually. Uraraka was using her gravity quirk to lift the faux villains into the air and dropping them, although she was beginning to run out of breath. "That makes twenty-eight points…!"

"Twenty-eight points!?" Izuku said out loud. "Man, she's good."

Jirou was using her earphone jacks in tandem with her boots, which turned out to be speakers; the sound waves that emanated from them were strong enough to shatter the faux villains to pieces. "Thirty-three points in the bag!"

"Oh shit, how many points do I have, man, I can't believe I lost count!"

While Izuku panicked a little about his point status, the ground started to shake. This caused the examinees to turn their heads in the direction of what sounded like the treads of a tank rolling on concrete. The sound was followed by glass shattering, a couple of buildings collapsing, and a huge robot rolling in out of nowhere. Kyouka ran up to Izuku. "Midoriya, what is that?"

A shadow suddenly was cast over Izuku and Kyouka, the bad boy then looked up. Lo and behold, it was the Zero Pointer. The robot then proceeded to crush a nearby building with one of its arms.

 _"It's a crazy obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."_

'Isn't it a little too fucking big?' Izuku calmly thought. "That's obviously the Zero Pointer."

"That's one huge robot," Kyouka said as she gaped at the size of the machine. "Kinda overkill don't you think?"

The robot then punched the ground causing a dust cloud to rise up and cover the area. Izuku grabbed Kyouka and shielded her from the wind and dust. Soon the dust settled down. Letting go of his friend, Izuku turned to face the Zero Pointer. "We should get out here."

Kyouka looked up at Izuku; there was a faint blush on the girl's face. "Yeah we should."

The two then noticed that the other examinees had the same idea and were running away from the area. Kyouka quickly turned heel and ran for it, Izuku took one last look at the Zero Pointer before turning around.

"Oh hey, if it isn't four eyes." Izuku said as he ran up next to the bespectacled teen. "I thought that thing killed you."

"Again with your unacceptable behavior!" The boy yelled. "I wished never to utter words like these, but I hope you fail!"

Izuku smirked. "Aw you do love me." But then Izuku's smirk fell when he heard it.

"OW! Somebody! Help me!" It was faint against the sound of the zero pointers' treads, but Izuku heard it loud and clear. Turning around he saw Uraraka trapped under a huge piece of rubble. What made things even worse was that the zero pointer was moving forward in her direction.

There was barely any thought, his legs moved on their own again. There was just something ingrained into Midoriya Izuku's mind when it came to saving people. On that fated night, he failed to save his mother when he heard the sound of the car's horn and she ended up in a coma. That was most likely the catalyst of why Izuku's legs developed a mind of their own sometimes.

Izuku ran back, almost as if by instinct…

 **There is absolutely no merit in taking on the faux villain. But that creates the opportunity for it to shine brightly…**

...he channeled 100% of One for All into his legs and jumped.

 **…and rise to the surface.**

In a fit of both anger and desperation, Izuku channeled One for All into his right arm, he tightened his fist and reeled back. "Gengkotsu-"

 **Clench your buttocks and yell this in your heart.**

"SMASH!" Izuku yelled as his fist made contact with the Zero Pointer's head.

Down on the ground, Uraraka and Jirou, along with other examinees could only gape in shock as well as surprise when they saw the Zero Pointer

 **That's right. It rises to the surface-The most important qualification of a hero-The spirit of self-sacrifice!**

The pain that coursed through right arm and legs were completely negated by the feeling of pure adrenalin that coursed through his body, but as soon he calmed down from his adrenaline rush, the pain just broke through.

Izuku clenched his teeth in as he fell. 'This is bad, my arm and legs are still healing, and I won't be able to survive a fall from this height. Shit! I should've thought this through, I've got no choice.'

Clenching his left hand he channeled One for All into his only good arm and took aim. 'Hopefully, this'll break my fall.'

"SMAS-" *Slap* "Wait what?" Izuku suddenly found himself floating a couple of feet above the ground.

"Release…" Uraraka, who was also floating on a robot's head, said as she put her fingertips together.

Izuku slowly floated to the ground, feeling his legs start to heal; he rolled onto his back and slowly brought himself to sit upright. He was then treated to Uraraka spilling the contents of her stomach out through her mouth. Izuku turned away.

'You can puke rainbows?' Izuku thought in mild amusement.

Soon, Izuku was able to regain the feeling in both his kickers; he then stood up and walked over to help Uraraka down from the robot's head, in that time his arm was able to heal as well, although it was a little numb.

"Thanks, for the save," Izuku said carrying the girl bridal style. "I would've been flatter than a pancake if it wasn't for you."

Uraraka blushed due to being carried in such a way, but because of her upset stomach she could hardly stand anyway.

"AND TIME'S UP!" Present Mic yelled followed by the sound of alarm blaring, this was obviously to signal all the examinees in each battle center that the exam was over.

"Crap, I wanted to get more points," Izuku said, he then looked down at Uraraka. "Hey, you think you can stand on your own?"

The girl simply nodded, Izuku slowly let Uraraka down, she was a little wobbly, but managed to hold herself up.

"Midoriya, Uraraka!" Kyouka yelled as she ran up to the two. "Are you two alright?"

Izuku smiled and nodded his head. "Lost a glove," Izuku held up his right arm. "But I'm good."

"I'm a little dizzy," Uraraka said. "But I'm fine."

Kyouka then turned to Izuku. "What the hell was that?!" The girl asked, pointing to the Zero Pointer behind them. "I thought your quirk was a healing factor, you never said anything about super strength, what was that?!"

"Whoa, calm down," Izuku said as he put his hands up. "I can explain all this later; we should go check on Kacchan first."

As the three kids chatted away, the other examinees could only stare in awe at the green haired teen. He jumped an unbelievable distance into the air and took out the Zero Pointer with just one hit.

"What was that guy?"

"He suddenly jumped at the obstacle."

"He seemed to have a reinforcement-type quirk, but that awesome."

"He has such an amazing quirk, kinda like All Might."

"Why'd he take down the Zero Pointer anyway?"

"Maybe he knew time was running out and decided to do it for fun."

"With a quirk that could do that, I'd probably do the same."

"Anyway, there's no mistaking that he's one amazing guy."

'There missing the point,' The bespectacled teen thought. 'Didn't they see? He didn't just jump and take out the Zero Pointer for fun; he did it to save that girl.'

The teen then turned to look at the Zero Pointer's mangled remains. 'He was also running away like the rest of us, but he turned back because…even I heard her calling out for help. Even so, he didn't hesitate at all when he saw her trapped under the rubble.'

Clenching his fist, the glasses wearing teen grit his teeth in guilt, he felt so ashamed. 'If we hadn't been in an exam…Of course, I would've done the same and put myself on the line'

It then dawned on the teen. 'Wait, exam?' He turned to look at the green haired boy. 'Of course? Wait a minute. Could he have?'

"Okay, good work everyone."

The examinees turned to see an elderly woman along with a much younger girl following along. "Good work, really good work."

The old lady then proceeded to pass out candies; she then turned to the younger girl behind her. "Miwa-chan, go around to see in there are any examinees who need help."

The girl, named Miwa, nodded her head. "You can count on me Obachan."

"Hey, you're Recovery Girl the youthful hero who can heal others." Izuku said as he walked up to the old lady.

"I see I still have fans." Recovery Girl said in delight. "Are you injured young man?"

Izuku shook his head. "No I'm fine, if anything could I help out?"

"With what young man? The exam is over, you can go home now." Recovery girl said.

"I mean, with healing," Izuku said. "I have a healing factor, and part of that power is that I can heal others through physical contact."

Recovery girl smiled. "Alright then, come with me."

"There he goes again," Kyouka said. "Midoriya is the kind of guy who is always willing to help others regardless of his own standing."

"You mean he does this a lot?" Uraraka asked.

"Yup, but that's why he's such a great friend, he's always there for you no matter what."

This only served to enforce the bespectacled teen's thoughts in the green haired boy.

.

.

.

Izuku steeled his nerves as he stared down at the letter with a red wax seal on it. He then ripped the letter open and out fell a small electronic device. "What's this?"

The device suddenly turned on.

 **"I am here as a projection!"**

"Huh? All Might?" Izuku said in surprise. "Wait, if you're, that must mean…"

 **"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't find time to contact you."** All Might coughed into his fist and bowed. **"I am sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A."**

"Huh, All Might is working at U.A.?"

A person off screen suddenly signaled All Might. **"Huh? What is it? Wrap it up? But there's something I must talk to him about…"**

"Can't it wait until school starts?" Izuku said to himself.

 **"It's going to push everything else back? All Right. Okay."**

Izuku stared unsure at the projection for a second.

 **"Since you passed the written exam and got an quite an impressive score of 40 points on the practical exam. That would mean you passed."**

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. "And I actually panicked about my points during the exam, damn it, I shouldn't doubt my abilities."

 **"That may be that, but there was a bit of a surprise. I am an entertainer as well!"**

"Is he talking about that time at the beach?"

 **"First, take a look at this video!"** All Might said as he pointed a remote control to a flat screen behind him.

On the screen, we see Uraraka Ochako. "Excuse me, um…"

"Huh? Uraraka? That looks like the inside of the school, what's she doing there?" Izuku asked nobody in particular.

 **"She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam had ended!"**

"Huh?"

 **"Negotiate what? You might ask. Keep watching and find out!"**

On the video, we see Uraraka talking with Present Mic. "Um, the person with curly hair and freckles…Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Izuku pointed to himself. "That's me…I think."

"Um…Midoriya Izuku."

"Yup, that's me." Izuku said again to no one in particular.

"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points?" Uraraka asked.

"Wait, why would she…?"

"I heard him say, "I wanted to get more points", so I thought maybe he didn't have enough points to pass the practical exam, it's probably because he had to save me that he might not have gotten the points he needed. Please, if you can do anything."

"Whoa, Uraraka would do something like that for someone she's only known for a short time?" Izuku said he was quite impressed at her for speaking out to do something like this.

All Might then paused the video. **"In addition to having another quirk, your actions spurred others to act. Her action are truly commendable for the hero course. The entrance exam though, wasn't graded only on villain points."**

"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points." Present Mic replied to Uraraka's request as he patted her head. "Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, little miss listener!"

 **"How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job the requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue points!"**

Izuku's eyes widened at this, he even smirked. "I wonder Kacchan got any, nah I doubt it."

 **"And they are awarded by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. are looking for! Midoriya Izuku, with 60 rescue points and 40 villain points! Your name was added to the roster of U.A. applicants who scored 100 or more points during our annual practical exam!"**

"No way…" Izuku breathed. "The only ones who ever got scores like that were heroes like All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist."

 **"And Uraraka Ochako, 40 villain points and 20 rescue points, for a total of 60 points! You both pass!"**

Izuku couldn't but laugh a little at the score he got, not because it was funny or anything, but because he was suddenly deemed worthy to stand beside three of Japan's top heroes in terms of the U.A. entrance exam.

"Oh man, t-this is too crazy…" Izuku said as tears started falling from his eyes, he would cry because right then and there he realized that he was now even closer to not only achieving his dream and atoning for his past, but he was also closer to fulfilling the promise he made to his mother, Midoriya Inko before that fateful day when she had slipped into a coma.

 **"Come, Midoriya-shonen,"** All Might said. **"This is your Hero Academia!"**

"Yes, sir!" Izuku said.

Midoriya Izuku was on cloud nine, nothing could've been better; he was now going to U.A. he was finally on the road to becoming a hero.

.

.

.

The following day at 3:30pm we see Midoriya Izuku on his bike again. Even though his mother would be unresponsive to anything he'd say, he still felt like he had to tell her about the exam.

Izuku sat by his mother's bed, in his hands was a bouquet of assorted flowers. He set the flowers on a nearby table. "I'm finally on my way to becoming a hero," The boy said. "I passed the U.A. entrance exam; I'll be starting school in a couple months."

On the bed, Inko was laid like she always was. Her face was so calm and serene.

"I know I haven't been good, and I always blame myself for what happened that night," Izuku said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "But still, I'll keep my promise; I'll be a hero, one that you will be proud of."

There was sudden knock on the door that garnered Izuku attention.

"Hello," The door opened to reveal Inko's personal doctor, a middle-aged woman who was also a dear friend to the Midoriya family. "Oh, Izuku-kun, you're still here, that's good. I have some wonderful news to tell you."

Izuku stood up. "What is it doctor Shiroyama?"

"Well, we've been a very close eye on your mother for some time now," The doctor said as she showed Izuku the clipboard she was holding. "I'm pretty sure you're not that familiar with medical procedures but, these graphs here show your mother's brain activity over the last month, compared to her brain activity to 6 month ago."

Izuku looked at the graphs, they were line graphs. "This one has steady lines, while this has lines that spike up and down. What does that mean?"

"For the past month, your mother has been neurologically conscious; we actually suspect that she might even come out of her coma sometime soon," The doctor said with a hopeful smile. "It's all a matter of when she wakes up."

Izuku looked back at his mother; he then sat back and reached for Inko's right hand. "You hear that mom, you're getting better; I always knew you strong." Izuku said as tears streamed down his face. "You'll get to see me becoming a hero with your own two eyes, isn't that great?"

'I can finally fulfill my promise with you watching me, mom, please wake up soon.'

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **AN#3: And that wraps things up for now.**

 **So, a bit of a surprise, Izuku can also heal others at the expense of his body fat and stamina. I just love throwing a monkey wrench into the gears and then watch it mess everything up. And we see that Jirou Kyouka is already a part of the gang, a childhood friend in fact.**

 **You probably noticed that Bakugou was a little toned right? Well, at least I'm keeping my promise from the least chapter. Some characters will be a little OOC like I said, but the changes won't be that significant.**

 **Okay, so I cut some parts a little short and took out some unneeded parts altogether, but I'm practically at 9,000 words already, and besides, I needed to update, and since you all wanted this I could not bear to let you wait any more.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sincerely! THE TATTOO ARTIST.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN#1: Because of his ignorance, Icarus flew too close to the sun, lost his wings, and met an untimely demise.**

 **I have to take that bit of wisdom to heart, I can't be too proud of this story just yet. I am happy though, because in contrast to my other fics, Bad Boy Deku is practically my most successful story thus far…and it's only been 2 chapters.**

 **I wonder if anyone figured out the secret character from the previous chapters…hhmm.**

 **Okay so, I feel rather good that I've been able to keep up a solid update schedule of one chapter each week. I just hope nothing will break that streak since I've been known to slack off at times, as evidenced by my other fics…I won't even go there.**

 **AN#2: Enough of my personal thoughts for now, reviews.**

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll try to work out the bugs and change up some parts, especially the areas that need it. Some things to be explained further, some parts need fixing, and other areas just need to be redone altogether but don't worry, the general concept is pretty much the same**

 **Let me just say that Izuku has a healing factor, it was really stupid of me to give the healing factor an exact rate of healing in numbers since I'm not even that knowledgeable in medical fields(I'm a chef), it's practically a learning experience for all of us. I'll still keep the drawback though; I'll also try to work a way around it.**

 **Pairing? I really want to do a harem just so I can piss off the people who hate harems. There are quite a number of you actually and I really wanna drive all of you nuts…but I'm not that cruel, I don't do that, only villains go for that. Okay so, like I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to keep the relationships platonic until after the USJ attack and only then will I begin to move the romance forward after that.**

 **I really can't say more on what's gonna happen here, there are too many ideas that can't be summarized in less than a few hundred words so rather I'll just say nothing for now and let you find out on your own as you read on, and yes, it's because I'm lazy but mostly because I need to expand the story more than the author's notes(Which most of you skip over anyway, I know I would).**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Flashback"_

 **"All Might buff form speech"**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

"The cumulative results for the practical exam are out!"

"I can't believe this kid got second place with 87 villain points and 0 rescue points."

"The faux villains acquire their targets and draw near them. In the second half, as others were slowing down, he used his flashy quirk to keep bringing them close and then counterattacking. It's the result of his toughness."

"He's set quite a good record actually; the only applicant we know with villain points that high was Endeavor."

"This kid sure has the potential to stand out from the others, that's for sure."

"However, In contrast, the first placer managed to rack up 100 points in total."

"There have been other examinees who took on the Zero Pointer in the past, but it's been a while since I last saw someone blow it away like that."

"At first, his limbs were flailing around like noodles after his attack, but sometime later he was walking around like nothing happened."

"To possess such a destructive quirk accompanied with a healing factor, this kid could go places if he trains hard enough."

"Well, he can practically stand alongside All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist in terms of the exam's point scores. I'm sure he'll make it big one day."

While the panel of judges were discussing the number of applicants who had passed, we see a scruffy looking man in the background staring at the image of Midoriya Izuku up on one of the screens. "Oh? He actually stayed true to what he told me then. With that score, he'll end up in my class for sure. This should be fun." The man smirked as he recalled a fateful night 3 years ago when he first met Midoriya Izuku.

 _Aizawa Shouta was a man of mystery, intrigue, and most importantly a logical and rational mind, he was known in the hero industry as the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead, an underground hero who operated at night. This is due to his hatred of the media; this reason alone is why he chose to do hero work only under the cover of darkness._

 _In truth Aizawa was a bit of a night owl so the nocturnal setting was a little bit of a bonus for him. Crime was also more rampant at night and Erasure Hero had his work cut out for him._

 _Usually the nights would get a little boring since not every criminal was inclined to committing crime every night, but while on patrol in Musutafu one night; Eraser came across a rather peculiar sight. An alleyway brawl. This may not have seemed strange at first, but when Aizawa took a closer look he noticed that that the fight was a 3 on 1. Stranger still, the lone fighter looked to be no older than 11 years of age._

 _Aizawa wanted to stop this fight since the other three looked to be older delinquents above the 17 at best. He didn't stop the fight however, because the longer the Erasure Hero watched the fight, he noted that the younger kid was holding himself pretty well against the much older teens._

 _When Eraser decided to finally confront the boy it seemed that the child had already won. Deciding to act before the kid would run, fitting his goggles over his eyes, Eraser jumped from his perch and used the scarf like cloth around his neck to latch onto the nearby corner stone of an apartment building._

 _When he landed, Eraserhead's presence momentarily startled the kid who jumped back and fell to the ground. "Pretty impressive kid, taking on three older teens like this," Eraserhead said as he reached down and offered the child a hand. "But I have to ask, for what reason did you start a fight with them?"_

 _"Eraserhead," The kid said as he stared at the Erasure Hero with both awe and a little bit of fear. "I didn't do anything wrong, I was just…"_

 _"So you know I am then," Eraser said as he took his goggles of. "Just answer the question."_

 _While he looked a little apprehensive the boy replied. "T-they, were picking on my f-friends at school."_

 _"Bullies huh?" Eraserhead asked. "You could've just reported this to the police, I'm sure they would have-"_

 _"The police never do anything!" The kid suddenly yelled this caught the Erasure hero by surprise. "They never believe me when I tell them about these thugs."_

 _"Every time I try to explain what's going on, they just tell me to go home and that they'd handle it," The kid sounded like this occurred often. "There was even one time where they told me to stop making jokes and just do things kids would do, the police are useless, they never do anything!"_

 _Eraserhead inwardly sighed; he was in Musutafu city after all, most of the police members that he saw here were rather bitter due to the fact that they had to choose police work because they couldn't become heroes. That bitterness, in turn, wouldn't just affect how they did their jobs, but also how they treated people on a daily basis._

 _Eraserhead even remembered the incident of a policeman who was so distraught about his lifestyle that he took up several fire arms and caused the infamous Musutafu shopping center shootout. The man had taken several lives before he subsequently blew himself up with a grenade._

 _Shaking away his thoughts Eraser looked at the boy and tried to discern what the boy's quirk was. "Tell me, what kind of quirk do you have, it must be something strong in order for you to have taken on these teens by yourself. Also, what's your name?"_

 _"Midoriya Izuku," The kid replied. "And my quirk, It's a healing factor."_

 _So that's how he was able to take them on, some healing quirks were known to negate pain to an extent and can even grant the user a crazy amount on stamina._

 _"You quirk isn't really that flashy, villains out there have far more dangerous quirks than you can imagine you know, a healing factor may be useful to you, but what use can it be to others? Tell me, do you want to become a hero? Despite your lack of flashiness?" Why was he asking these questions? For some reason, Eraserhead found himself acting rather, illogically around this kid. Rather than asking questions, shouldn't he take this kid home? Worry about his wellbeing? He could've done many other things but he chose to idly waste his time by asking the kid pointless questions?_

 _"More than anything," Midoriya replied as he turned to stare dead into Eraserhead's eyes. "I just want to help others, regardless of many think; I just want to help people in need."_

 _That was when Aizawa Shouta saw it; he saw a fire, a burning desire in the kid's gaze._

 _"I don't care what my quirk is, as long as I can lend a helping hand," Izuku said. "As long as I can be there to reassure people and let them know that they're safe, I just want to be someone who can say, 'it's fine now, because I'm here'."_

 _There were many things that Aizawa Shouta stood for as a hero, and it just so happened that he could relate to some the things that this kids had said. He too wanted to save others, he too couldn't care less about not having a visually stunning quirk, and, even though he'd never admit it, he also wanted to be a reassurance to those in need._

 _"Tell me then," Eraserhead continued. "If given the chance one day, would you truly follow your dreams, even if people told you otherwise?"_

 _"I've already set my sights on my future, Eraserhead-san," Izuku said as he clenched his fist. "One day, I'll go to U.A. and become a cool hero."_

This kid sure has good potential, Aizawa knew that for a fact, even though the kid hit a rough patch and ended up becoming a delinquent. Well, that didn't matter, Aizawa Shouta was a pro hero and a teacher at U.A. his job was practically to make heroes, and if Midoriya Izuku's conviction was still as strong as the day they first met Aizawa could be sure of one thing; the boy has the makings of a great hero.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku was running, dressed in his tracksuit, the teen was running in the direction of the Dagoba municipal beach. The reason as to why the boy was heading there was in the form of a rather skinny blonde adult.

"Hey, All Might!" Izuku said with excitement in his voice.

"HUH!?" All Might yelped as blood sprayed from in between his teeth. "Who's that?!"

"Huh? No way! All Might? Where?" Apparently there were two people on the view deck that stretched out across the shoreline.

Izuku stood frozen; he nearly revealed All Might's true form to a couple of strangers.

"Psst, repeat after me. "Sorry wrong person."

"OH! Ah, Sorry, wrong person!" Izuku yelled back.

"-Aw, what?"

"-I was hoping to see him…"

The eighth and ninth holders of One for All breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Izuku said. "I'm here, what did you want to tell me?"

"First off, congrats on getting accepted." All Might said holding out his fist.

"Thanks," Izuku smiled as he shared a fist bump with his teacher. "It was only through you that I was able to do what I did."

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you. You're the type that would think that's cheating, right? I wasn't one of the judges."

"Thanks for your concern, but even though, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm going to U.A. of all places." Izuku said. "I'm also surprised to find that you were teacher there too. So that's why you came here, huh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. around the same time when I was looking for a successor."

"That makes sense," Izuku said. "You were originally planning on choosing one of the students, maybe, one student that happened to stand out from the rest, one gifted with an amazing quirk."

"And you fit all those qualifications," All Might replied. "You stand out because you have the heart of a hero, you possess a spirit of self-sacrifice, and you have a healing factor that can withstand One for All's kickback."

"But, I can only draw out 20% without hurting myself, any more than that and the power will break my body. I can't control it at all."

"That can't be helped," All Might said. "It's like if you asked a person who suddenly grew a tail to do a trick, they wouldn't even be able to control it. Besides you don't have to worry, your healing factor is really helpful."

"Yeah, about that," Izuku said. "Why did I have to clean the beach anyway? You said that my body was unprepared, but wouldn't my healing factor have been enough to compensate for that?"

All Might smiled and pulled out his phone. "This is the reason," All Might said as he showed Izuku the picture of him cleaning the beach on the first week. "Even though your physique during that time was lean muscle, I needed to train your body to become more durable in order to take on One for All. My fear was that even though you had a healing factor, your lean physique might not have been able to withstand the physical repercussion; your limbs could've been ripped off if we weren't being careful. Mind you, your quirk is healing, not regeneration."

Izuku then stared at his arms. "Well I sure as hell don't want that," Green haired boy then thought back to his training, then to Katsuki, his friend has also ended up training because of him. "Ah. Oh well, at least I can still brag about being buff, huh?"

"That's true, after everything you went through, in the end things were all right, or should I say 'All Might'," All Might laughed at his pun.

Izuku just rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Right now you're between 0% and 20%, that's the limit you can reach with having to rely on your healing factor to fix yourself," All Might said picking up a couple of empty spray paint cans. "But once you've reached a higher limit passed 20%, say 100%, you'll be able to draw on One for All's full power without having to even think about you're healing factor."

"Control? How?" Izuku asked.

"The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely. **Like this."** All Might explained as he then suddenly shifted to muscle form and crushed the paint cans like they were made of paper.

"Whoa." Izuku said in awe.

"Wait, is that All Might?"

"No way! When did he get here?!"

Both One for All holders flinched.

 **"Let's go, Midoriya-shonen."** All Might said he suddenly ran from where he stood.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku just shook his head with a smile and ran after his mentor. 'He may be a cool hero, but All Might can be a really huge idiot at times…well, I shouldn't anything, I'm pretty sure he has his reasons.'

.

.

.

It's was 8:37AM one morning and Izuku was a little bored, even though he had passed the exam and was assured that he'd get into U.A. no matter what. He had nothing to do until classes started. Sure he still did his training routines but now that he hit his physical peak, there wasn't much to improve on.

While laying on his bed and pondering on what to do, Izuku's phone suddenly rang, picking up the phone he was surprised to see an incoming call from Jirou Kyouka. "Hey, Jirou, what's up?"

"Hey nerd," Kyouka replied. "I'm bored, and I wanted to know if you're free to hang out today?"

"What a coincidence, I'm fucking bored myself," Izuku said. "Wanna hit Wookies?"

"You mean the Shopping Mall in Kiyashi Ward?" Kyouka asked. "Well, that place is pretty huge, yeah sure, why not. Mind if I bring a friend?"

"The more the merrier." Izuku replied.

"Alright, is 11:00 a good time?"

"Yup, I'll meet you at the train station."

"See ya there."

Izuku hung up and put his phone down. "Let's see, 8:40, got about three hours before I meet up with Jirou, might as well do some reps while waiting."

Soon enough, 11:00AM rolled by and Izuku was at the Tatooin train station waiting for Jirou. The boy was wearing a dark green t-shirt, one that looked half a size too small for his bulky physique, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and his red running shoes.

"Hey nerd!" Jirou said as she walked to Izuku. The punk girl was wearing a light blue t-shirt underneath a jacket with black and white stripes, she wore a pair of skinny, black jeans and the same boots she wore at the exam, and on her neck was a black choker.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up," Izuku said, he then motioned the girl who behind Kyouka. "Mind introducing us."

The punk girl was accompanied by slightly taller girl that had her hair pulled up in a spiky pony tail, the girl was wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt underneath a thin violet jacket, she was wearing a pair of skinny, light blue jeans and a pair of white running shoes.

"This is Yaoyorozu Momo," Jirou said. "She's going to U.A. in April, just like us."

The greenette stuck his hand out for a hand shake which the pony tailed girl did, albeit, a little hesitantly. Kyouka noticed this but chalked it up to them being strangers to one another. The earphone jack girl also took note of how muscular Izuku was and that his tight shirt left nothing to the girl's imagination.

Kyouka shook these thoughts out her head however. 'What the hell?'

"Nice to meet you Midoriya-san." Momo said.

'Yaoyorozu?' Izuku thought. 'Why does that name sound familiar?'

"Anyway," Kyouka said, snapping the green haired teen out of his thoughts. "Let's go, our train's here!"

The three teens boarded the train which took them to the Kiyashi Ward. Once they got off it was around 11:30, and since they had to walk a short distance to the Shopping Mall, It'd be lunch by the time they got there.

"So, where should we go first?" Kyouka ask as the three teens walked around.

"I heard a new café opened up here," Izuku said. "You wanna check it out?"

"Why not." Kyouka replied.

"It's also noon, we should get some lunch." Momo added.

Once they reached the café and made their way inside, the trio were met with a rustic style Spanish interior café/bistro. The layout was stunning, the walls were stone brick, up in the ceiling you could see the wooden support beams which had hanging lights attached to them, there were around 25 decorated tables in the café and each of them could seat four people, but the counter was what really caught their attention; behind it there were several coffee machines manned by only one person.

As the man behind the counter waved his hands, the coffee machines sprung to life, metal cups and spoons floated by themselves around the machines which helped the barista to produce several cups of coffee all at once. Good thing too since there was a long line of people waiting for their drinks and orders.

"What? Is that Magnetron?" Kyouka asked.

"The Magnet hero?" Momo added.

"Yeah, that's him, I'd recognize those blue and red gloves anywhere." Izuku said taking notice.

Magnetron. Quirk: Magnetism.

This hero is able to control any type of magnetic metals, but his control is only limited to certain radius.

Soon the three teens that were standing in line finally got their turn to order. Once they placed their orders, Izuku started barraging the magnet hero with questions. He even started up a round of his infamous muttering.

Kyouka simply rolled her eyes and slapped the teen upside the head, which caused Momo and the Magnet hero to sweat drop. "Sorry, he gets like this when he's around heroes."

"It's alright, but still, one question at a time please," Magnetron said as he continued to wave his hands. "My fans deserve to know what they want."

The day then went on like a normal outing between friends, despite Momo being a little creeped out by Izuku's muttering, it was a little awkward since Izuku barely knew Momo, but overall they had fun.

They got to know more about one another, Izuku learned that Momo's quirk was the ability to create any inorganic material by using her lipids as a source, but she needed to know the atomic structure in order for her to make what she wanted.

Izuku also explained about his healing factor and the strength augmenting quirk he recently 'discovered'. He explained that since some quirks could manifest later in life, he achieved his strength quirk after training his body like hell until one day he felt an unusual tingle in his arms. Focusing on that he then discovered that he was able to stockpile physical energy and then convert it into kinetic energy though his body.

"Katsuki was really shocked when I told him this." Izuku said at the end of his explanation.

"Who's Katsuki?" Momo asked.

"Oh, he's a friend of ours from when we were younger." Kyouka replied. "He's the blonde kid I mentioned, you know, the one with a shitty attitude?"

Izuku smirked at this.

The conversation continued on and ranged from quirks, heroism, U.A., and what their main end goal was.

At the end of the day, the kids eventually had to go their separate ways and head home.

That night, all Jirou Kyouka could think of as she laid in bed, was Izuku's muscular body. The girl felt her face grow hot as several erotic thoughts ran through her mind.

The girl immediately got out of her bed and ran to the bathroom, she needed a cold shower…a really cold shower.

.

.

.

"Class 1-A, 1-A, 1-A, where the hell is my classroom?" Midoriya Izuku said as he jogged though the halls of U.A. High School. After some time, he finally found the door to class 1-A. "This door is fucking huge! Is it for accessibility or something?"

Izuku had the right to be stunned, the class room door was over 15 feet tall. Was there a giant in the class?

"I just hope I won't have to deal with four-eyes," Izuku whispered to himself he put his hands together. "Please, if there is some sort of unknown force out there, please help me." Izuku then opened the door.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

'FUCK!' Izuku yelled in his mind when he saw you-know-who.

"Huh, why not, my feet hurt from walking all the way here." Bakugou Katsuki said to the teen.

'At least Kacchan's here to keep him busy.' Izuku thought.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made that desk?"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?" Katsuki asked with mocking tone.

The teen looked up for a second before put his hand to his chest. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh?" Katsuki snarled. "Looks like I'll have fun beating the shit out of you."

The teen, Tenya, as he called himself, flinched at these words. "You would threaten a fellow classmate? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?"

"Lay off, Baka-hatsu," Izuku called from the doorway. "You still have a minus one on me, remember?"

"Oh, Deku," Katsuki said with a smirk. "Don't worry; I'll get that one up soon."

Everyone then turned to face the smirking bad boy standing by the door. "Yo, looks like I'm early."

"Good morning!" Tenya said as he slowly approached Izuku.

Izuku kept a passive face, but he was panicking on the inside. 'What are you doing?! Don't come over here! Stop walking! YAMETE!'

"I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

Izuku put his hands up. "Whoa, stop, I heard!"

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to actually meet you, I guess." Izuku said.

"Midoriya-kun, you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked.

"What?"

"I had no idea…I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but, despite your attitude, you are better than me."

'Sorry. I actually didn't realize anything. I shouldn't tell him that though.'

Izuku then cast a glance inside the classroom to see who his classmates were. He saw and recognized a few people, one of them was Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka's friend. The pony tailed girl noticed him in the doorway and waved to which Izuku acknowledged with a smile.

He saw a kid with six arms, wasn't he one of the kids assigned to battle center B? Guess he got a good enough score to make it in.

Some of the others caught Izuku's attention more than the rest, one kid had the head of a raven, or crow depending on how you look at it.

Sitting next to Momo was a guy with hair color that threw Izuku off, the right side of his hair was white and the left side was red, Izuku wondered if it was related to his quirk.

There was a girl with pink skin, she had a couple horns sticking out of her head and she also had yellow pupils and black sclera.

"Oh, that curly hair!" Uraraka Ochako exclaimed happily as she walked in. "Midoriya, you're really here!"

The brunette was accompanied by Jirou Kyouka. "Yo, Midoriya."

Izuku turned and smiled as he greeted the zero-gravity quirk and the earphone jack quirk users. "Hey Uraraka, Jirou."

"You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! That punch was amazing!" Ochako said as she put her right hand up brought it down to emphasize her point.

'Hey, they both look good in the school's uniform.' Izuku thought as he a got a better look at the two girls.

Izuku was a little lost in thought; he didn't even get most of what Uraraka was saying; something about an entrance ceremony or the teachers.

"Go somewhere else if you want play at being friends."

Izuku looked down and stared at the yellow 'caterpillar' man before yelling in his mind. 'WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IS HE HERE?! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A CRUEL JOKE! UNKNOWN FORCE? WHERE ARE YOU? HEEELLLLLLLPP!'

Ochako, Kyouka, and Tenya all looked as well to see a scruffy looking man inside a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the hero course." The man said as he took out a juice packet and drank its contents, he then stood up and unzipped himself out of his sleeping bag. "Okay, it took you eight seconds before you got quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

'Don't tell me…' Izuku thought grimly as the man walked into the classroom.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta." The man said. "Nice to meet you."

'I'm DOOMED!' Izuku yelled in his mind.

The green haired boy wasn't the only one surprised, apparently his classmates had shared in his moment of shock. The man looked scruffy. His bored eyes looked like he didn't want to be there, and his haggard appearance made it look like he hadn't slept well for a few days.

"It's kind of sudden," Aizawa said as he pulled out a P.E. uniform from his sleeping bag. "But please proceed to your locker rooms, you'll find P.E. uniforms like this one. Please put one on and meet me at the track field."

Meanwhile one of the boys in the classroom looked at Midoriya and uttered a single word under his breath. "Midoriya."

.

.

.

"A quirk assessment test?!" Everyone in class 1-A questioned.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka asked.

"If you going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Aizawa said which was met by mixed reactions from his students. "U.A.'s selling point in how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Aizawa's words were once again met with some mixed reactions, some of understanding, some of confusion, and some of awe. U.A. truly is a unique school, one that didn't adhere to normal curricular procedures.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Aizawa said as he held up a hand held device. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks? The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is just procrastinating."

Aizawa then let out a loud yawn.

"You'll be doing these tests, but with your quirks," Aizawa said as tossed a softball to Katsuki. "You got the most villain points on the practical exam Bakugou, how far was your softball throw in junior high?"

"67 meters." Replied the explosion quirk user.

"Then, try doing it now but your quirk," Aizawa said. "You're free to do anything as long as you stay within that circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

"Alright then," Katsuki said he did some stretches. "I'll just add a little explosiveness in my throw." Katsuki reared his arm back and threw the ball. "DIE!"

The explosion launched the ball high into the air while Izuku just stared at his friend.

"Die?" Izuku questioned as he saw the ball fly a great distance.

"Know your own maximum first," Aizawa said as he showed the distance on his handheld device. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

"795.7 meters." Said the electronic voice on Aizawa's handheld.

The students were awed by the number displayed.

"Whoa, it almost reached 800 meters," Said the blonde with a black lightning bolt in his hair. "Seriously?"

"What's this? It kinda looks like fun!" Said a girl with pink skin.

"We can use our quirks as much as we want!" Said a boy with straight black hair. "As expected from the hero course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa said he turned to stare at the students.

'Damn it,' Izuku thought. 'They shouldn't have said that. Eraser's gonna pull something for sure.'

"You have three years as students to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa then grinned, but in a creepily sinister sort of way that put the student on edge. "All right let's make this really then. Whoever comes last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

'And there it is,' Izuku thought with a grim smile. 'I just feel bad for the person who comes in last. I hope Jirou and Uraraka can pull their own here.'

"HUH!?" Some of the students then recoiled in panic.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." Aizawa said as he pulled his hair and grinned maliciously. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled?" Ochako asked. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains." Aizawa replied. "Calamities whose times or place can't be predicted. Japan-no, the whole world with covered with unfairness. Heroes are the one who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at some hang-out place after school, too bad."

'He's really laying it on thick,' Izuku thought. 'I just hope he doesn't single me out here, Eraserhead's the kind of guy who'd do just that.'

"For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to hit you with one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." Aizawa said. "Overcome it with all you've got. All right, demonstration's over. The real things starts now."

Izuku looked around and

Test 1: 50 meter dash.

Izuku focused 'One for All' into his feet. 100% would've been too much so he settled for his usual 20%, with a push, he propelled forward and took only two steps. He was able to get to 1.49 seconds while Katsuki came behind him at 3.13 seconds.

"Oi Deku!" Katsuki yelled. "Don't get ahead of yourself just because you figured out your real quirk! You'll only get a spot below me, understood?!"

"Eh?" Izuku said a glare and smirk. "You actually think you'll get that one up on me? I'd like to see you try, Baka-hatsu!"

While 'bad-boy' and 'bad-attitude' were butting heads, Aizawa took this an opportunity to rile his students up even more. "You should take some pointers from these two, while I don't condone this kind of behavior; their rival-like attitude is a good example of striving to reach the top; like I said if you want to stay in U.A. you'll need to push yourselves even further than you think."

When their 'squabble' was over, Izuku took his time to study his classmate's quirks. He already what four-eyes was capable off, heck the bespectacled teen's quirk was easy to spot since they were right there on his calves.

Izuku noted that Iida could use the engines on his legs to boost his running speed. The green haired boy noticed that the girl who ran-er-hopped next to Iida showed frog-like attributes.

The next runners were Uraraka and a blonde with a huge tail. While Uraraka used her quirk to make her shoes clothes light, the kid with the tail used his extra appendage like a spring to give him an extra push.

The next runners were the pink skinned girl and a blonde kid wearing a belt.

'Wait, isn't he that kid from the practical exam?' Izuku pondered. 'He can shoot lasers from that belt, I think his power can't be contained without the belt, must be a focusing device.'

While pondered on these things, Izuku also learned that the blonde couldn't shoot the laser for more than a second, and if he did he'd suffer a stomach ache. 'Why the hell did he just say that?!'

Test 2: Grip Strength.

"This'll be easy," Izuku said as he focused One for All into his hand. "Just like breaking an egg." Izuku then squeezed on the grip test machine, he smirked at his number displayed on the screen: 639kg. 20% was still powerful enough to get good scores, if need be, he'd have to 100% as an emergency only even if his body can heal, it wasn't worth losing stamina over.

He looked over to the kid with six arms, Shoji; he used three of them on the grip machine and got 540kg. He then took note of how Shoji's hands melded together. "So, not only can he form other body parts on his hands he can fuse all three of them together, I wonder if he can-" *smack* Before Izuku could start a round of him infamous muttering, Jirou Kyouka came up from behind the boy and smacked him upside his head.

"If you start muttering even once," Jirou said with a warning tone. "I'll tell everyone about the pink tutu."

Izuku immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Hahaha," Izuku heard Katsuki laughing. "Pink tutu, hahaha."

While trying to save himself from embarrassment, Izuku just looked around and tried to get an idea of the other's quirk were. He saw a rather bulky looking kid with spiky brown hair pop a couple sugar cubes into his mouth before squeezing the grip test device. His score was just as impressive as the kid with six arms at over 400kg.

Test 3: Standing long jump.

The kid with the laser quirk fared much better at this test, most of them did actually. The frog girl jumped right over, Katsuki propelled himself with a couple explosions, and Uraraka used her Zero Gravity to float right over the sand box.

Izuku simply employed the same maneuver he used at the 50 meter dash. He focused 20% on his both his feet and leaped right over the sand box.

Test 4: Repeated side steps.

Now this wasn't really a challenge, all he had to do was focus 20% into both his feet and jump. His ability to focus the energy of One for All was a little slow, but it got him good enough results nonetheless.

Iida's technique was just weird. The teen had put his knees together as to make his engines face opposite directions, but the end result made him look like a sissy - Midoriya Izuku's words, not mine.

Test 5: Ball Throw

Uraraka managed to earn first in this test, she simply used her quirk to make the ball weightless and achieved the best possible score when Aizawa showed an infinity symbol that came up on his handheld.

Soon, it was Izuku's turn at the ball-throw. '20% might not be good enough; it's strong but not as powerful as I'd like it to be. Ah to hell with it, I'll just use my arm and be done with it.'

Izuku then reared back his arm and threw the ball, but to his shock the ball didn't soar through the air as he expected it to.

"87 meters." Said the electronic voice of Aizawa's handheld device.

'What the hell happened?' Izuku thought as he stared down at his hand. 'I'm pretty sure I was using One for All just now…Wait, don't tell me.'

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said from the side.

'Yeah, he would.' Izuku thought as his face dropped.

Izuku turned to face his teacher but he was met with Aizawa's piercing glare, his eyes were glowing red. His scarf and hair were floating up into air and Katsuki could see a pair of goggles around Aizawa's neck.

"Wait, those goggles," Katsuki said. "Erased. I see, that guy's the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead."

"Eraser?" Asked a boy with spiky red hair. "I don't know him."

"I've heard of him," Said a girl with long black hair. "He's an underground hero."

"I've only seen him on blogs," Said a boy with blonde hair that had a black lightning bolt on one side. "They say he hates the media so he only works at night."

"I thought you were capable of doing better; you were trying to use your entire arm weren't you?" Aizawa asked he used the capture cloth around his neck to reel Izuku in like a prized catch, the Erasure Hero then stared dead into Izuku's eyes. "I don't really care if you have a healing quirk or not but that kind of destructive power would be too much in a normal setting, you seriously need to learn how exercise control when using that strength or you might end up killing someone, hero or villain, by mistake."

Izuku then remembered the things All Might told him. _"With one punch, I can level an entire city. I used to think that no one should have that kind of power, but I soon learned to control it and I use this power every day to help those who are in need."_

 _"The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely."_

Aizawa then let go of Midoriya. "I've returned your quirk, you have two more turns for the ball-throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

With his hair hanging over his eyes, Midoriya thought long and hard about Aizawa's words. He also thought about All Might's words.

'Control,' Izuku thought as he thought to think of a way. 'I'll just use my fingers then, I've been using my entire hand and my knuckles since the beginning, but with the power right now, that's just too much. I swore that no one would ever get hurt again. Mom, I made you a promise and I intend to keep that promise.'

Izuku reared back his arm and focused his power into his fingers. 'I'll have to put more effort into controlling this power.'

"SMASH!" Izuku yelled as he threw the ball into the air, the sheer power behind the throw was enough to cause the wind to blow out of control for a second.

Aizawa looked down at the device in his hand and saw the distance of the throw.

"1.17 Kilometers." Said the electronic voice of Aizawa's handheld device.

"Hey Sensei," Izuku said as he lifted up his hand which started healing almost instantly. "How's that for control?"

"Cheeky brat." Aizawa smirked.

"Since Bakugou already finished, let's move on to the next person," Aizawa said as he spared a glance at the sandy blonde teen. "Or do you think you can do better?"

The teen smirked. "Of course I can, give me that ball." Katsuki stood in the circle again and tightened his grip on the soft ball. "Oi, Deku! Don't cry if I get one place above you!" Reeling back his hand, the boy focused and threw the ball as he yelled. "GO TO HELL!"

"Go to hell?" Izuku sweat dropped.

"1.17 Kilometers." Said the electronic voice of Aizawa's handheld device.

"Huh? What?" Katsuki said in confusion.

"We got the same score dumbass!" Izuku replied to which Katsuki gaped at.

The tests continued on like normal, with regular Sit-ups, Seated toe-touch, and Long-distance run. Once the tests were all finished, Aizawa gathered the students.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." Aizawa said as he activated a hologram on his handheld, which showed a list of the students and their scores.

The following results were this.

1 Yaoyorozu Momo  
2 Todoroki Shoto  
3 Midoriya Izuku & Bakugou Katsuki(Tied)  
4 Iida Tenya  
5 Tokoyami Fumikage  
6 Shoji Mezo  
7 Shishida Jurota  
8 Ojiro Mashirao  
9 Kirishima Eijiro  
10 Ashido Mina  
11 Uraraka Ochako  
12 Koji Koda  
13 Sato Rikido  
14 Asui Tsuyu  
15 Aoyama Yuga  
16 Sero Hanta  
17 Kyouka Jirou  
18 Kaminari Denki  
19 Hagakure Tooru

"Sorry, but hey, cheer up," Ashido Mina said to the invisible girl standing next to her. "There's always next year, right."

"Its okay *sniffle*," The invisible girl cried as she hugged the pink skinned girl. "I'll be fine *sniffle*."

"By the way, I lied about the whole expulsion thing," Aizawa said with a wicked grin. "That was just a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

WHAT!?

"Obviously," Momo said. "It was clearly a lie. It should've been obvious if you'd have thought about it a little."

The students didn't really take notice, but they weren't going to say anything.

"That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?" Said a boy who had weird looking elbows.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Said a kid with spiky red hair.

"Man," Izuku said. "Tied again? Seriously?"

"That's a damn shame," Katsuki said before grabbing the collar of Izuku's P.E. "Besides, don't think for second that just because you have a strength quirk that you're better than me!"

Izuku grabbed Katsuki's arm. "I don't think I'm better, I know I'm better!"

"You wanna go!" Katsuki yelled.

"Sure, how 'bout I take you there myself!" Izuku yelled back as the two teens butted heads.

The other students weren't sure how to deal with this. Kyouka however shook her head in embarrassment; these guys were her best friends. So, the earphone jack quirk user decided to break up their squabble by stabbing their ear holes with her quirk.

Aizawa sent a silent thank you to the punk-girl.

"Break it up now, please." Aizawa said.

Rubbing their ears, the boys simply nodded with a 'Yes sir.'

"With that, we're done officially done here." Aizawa said. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look them over."

(Later)

As classes ended Izuku made his way over to the bike racks in front on the school. As the boy unchained his bike, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Jirou," The greenette said without looking back. "Need something?"

"Yup," The punk girl said. "Wanna hang out? Momo invited me and Uraraka to this café uptown."

"Sorry, but, I've gotta go see my mom," Izuku said giving Kyouka a look. "You know how it is."

Kyouka just nodded her head. "Alright, I really wanted you to come along, Bakugou couldn't come because he had something to take care of."

"Send me the location of the café, and maybe I'll try to catch up when I'm done."

"Alright. Say hi to your mom for me."

Izuku nodded his head as he got on his bike and pedaled away.

.

.

.

In the afternoon, Midoriya skipped going home and simply took his bike and pedaled to Musutafu General Hospital.

"I'm finally a hero student mom," Izuku said as he took his seat by his mother's bedside. "It's really cool too, I get to use my quirk freely, well, technically I need a teacher to supervise me but, it's still awesome. I made some really great friends too, and Jirou's my classmate again I bet you'd like to meet her one day too. She says hi, by the way."

While talked to his mother, a knock was heard on the door. "I hope you don't mind me barging in like this."

"Its fine Dr. Shiroyama, you're always welcome." Izuku said as he stood up to greet the doctor. "Is my mom still improving doc?"

The doctor nodded her head with a smile. "She's in good shape, I still can't put an exact date on when she'll wake up, but recently I've seen signs that she might just come out of her coma within this year."

Izuku's face brightened up upon hearing this, but then he suddenly went into a somber mood. "I just wish I could use my healing to help her in some way."

"Yes, and you've been a great help here the hospital by putting that healing ability to good use." Dr. Shiroyama replied.

"I just wish it could do more than just healing physical injuries." Izuku said.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate but since a coma isn't a physical injury but more of a one that affects the mind, psychologically, there isn't much that your healing ability can do." Dr. Shiroyama said. "But cheer up, I'm sure if Inko knew about you helping out here in the hospital during your visits, she'd be even more proud of you."

"Thanks, doc, I needed that."

.

.

.

The following day the hero students were treated to regular classes like English, the subject was overseen by Present Mic.

It was rather boring following the events of yesterday's quirk assessment test, so boring in fact that some of the students were threatening to fall asleep.

Jirou Kyouka, the resident punk girl, was bored out of her mind, she wanted to do something that would at least be more exciting than this. Looking to her left, she saw that Katsuki was leaning his head in the palm of his left hand bored out of his mind as well. Behind the sandy blonde, Izuku was bored but taking notes.

"All right now," The voice hero said in a calm manner. "Which one of these English sentences is wrong?"

*Silence*

"Everybody, heads up! Let's get this party started!" The voice said but in an over the top/excited manner.

Smirking to herself, Kyouka extended her earphone jack until it reached her green haired friend. She proceeded to stab the appendage into Izuku's thigh which caused him to jump with a yelp.

"Oh, Midoriya," Present Mic said. "Good on you for volunteering, which sentence is wrong?"

Izuku stood up and proceed to give the answer. "Number 4, the relative pronoun is in the wrong place." After which he sat down. He then glared at Kyouka and put his index finger to his neck and drew a line to emphasize the 'you're dead' action. Kyouka just stuck her tongue out at him. To the girl's left, Katsuki was shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. **(Shout out to ThatOneGuy13 for the inspiration behind this scene, sorry if I didn't ask for permission but I'll do you a silent favor here by mentioning one of the best IzukuxJirou fanfics I've ever read, 'Rhythm of a Hero'. To my readers, please check out this fic, it's awesome.)**

 **AN#3: YES! Shishida Jurota! I just love Hank McCoy; the big blue genius furball has always been my one of favorite characters in the X-Men series, and since the closest I could get to putting a beast character in this fic with them being an OC, it would have had to be Jurota. I don't like Mineta, I pretty sure many of you share my thoughts.**

 **If you guys wanted Shiozaki Ibara or another student from class 1-B to replace the grape headed pervert, sorry but, I just wanted the beast in this fic so bad, I really like him too, I wish he'd get more screen time in the upcoming anime episodes.**

 **And yeah, apparently Izuku and Aizawa-sensei have a bit of a history. Although there wasn't much of a backstory to them, I'll try to weave it into the flashbacks of the following chapters.**

 **Before you leave, here's a little bonus for you guys and girls.**

 **Quirk Apprehension Test, things we have not seen but should have seen:**

Izuku and Katsuki could only gape at the cannon that Yaoyorozu created, she loaded the soft ball inside the cannon, lit the short fuse, and let the ball fly with a resounding BOOM; the pony tailed girl managed to come in second on the ball throw with a distance of 28 Kilometers.

"Oi, Aizawa-sensei," Izuku asked still in shock. "Is that even allowed?!"

"Anything goes as long as you stay inside the circle," Aizawa replied. "And besides, she used her quirk to create that cannon, so I can let it slide."

Katsuki was still gaping at what he just saw. "What the hell?! First she makes a pole to vault over the sand box, then she makes a vice clamp for the grip test, and now this?!"

"All within range of her quirk abilities," Aizawa replied. "Now shut up, Midoriya you're next on the ball throw."

.

.

.

Izuku and Katsuki couldn't give any expression due to the fact that Yaoyorozu had created a scooter for the Long-distance run.

"Should I even say something about this." Izuku said.

"This has got to be against the rules somehow, right?" Katsuki asked.

"Again, since she used her quirk," Aizawa said. "I can allow it."

"Ok." Izuku and Katsuki replied with the blankest expression they could muster.

'Where did Jirou find this girl and how are they friends?' Izuku thought.

.

.

.

 **Ok so, this will be my last thought for the day, I'm sure plenty of you guys already know this but, doesn't Yagi Toshinori's transformation from 'Small Might' to 'Tall Might' remind you of how Master Roshi transforms his frail old body into his buff herculean physique?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN#1: Wisdom and personal thoughts.**

 **The slow and steady tortoise won the race against quick and nimble hare.**

 **Sorry if I'm a little late.**

 **Up until now, I've been doing a good job of pacing myself to keep my once a week update and even though I'm working on a couple of other things, I'll try to work hard in maintaining my weekly schedule. Don't worry guys and girls; I'll try not to let any of you down too much.**

 **Can I just rant for a second? Who the hell ships Monoma and Kendo? That's worse than putting yourself in a fanfic as an OC and shipping that OC with your fave waifu…gross, and I know that many people are entitled to their opinions, but why, just why? Even Sensei would be disgusted by such a pairing and he's evil…Just ship IronFist alright? You probably know who I'm talking about.**

 **Also, who the fucking hell paired Power Loader and Hatsume? No, I'm not talking bout a father and daughter kind of relationship, some dumbass actually had the nerve to put them together as lovers…keep in mind that Hatsume is 15 and Power Loader is 41! Where is Chris Hanson when you need him? Predator alert! I mean, geez!**

 **AN#2: Reviews.**

 **I'm not too sure about Himiko Toga…but then again, I'm a sucker for the yandere with a crazy-eyed look. No promises…I shouldn't even be going there, once you've gone into crazy, getting back is impossible, I should know, I spent my teen years in many areas around California, I've seen my fair share of real life yandere girls.**

 **Pairing? Still not sure whether I should or should not harem…Ships are not allowed to leave the docks until the dock master gives an ok. Any ship that sets sail without an official clearance will be shot on sight.**

 **Not sure if you you're trolling me about the Star Wars references or do you not know that those references are in the Manga and Anime? They're canon, you know.**

 **Okay, yes, the reason why Izuku can only reach 20% in the manga is because his body is slowly adapting to OFA's power physically, but here, even though Izuku's body is more developed it's because, 1) He hasn't figured out Full Cowl yet, and 2) Izuku has a bit of a mental block, I'll explain more about this later.**

 **Okay, now that we've settled the healing factor dispute/argument, let's move on with more important matters; Vladimir Putin for President! ... Wait, no, that's a different campaign. *looks through folders*, ah, here we are the true important matters; the villains. Since the next chapter will be the USJ attack, I'm just gonna go outright and say that some big changes are gonna happen and I'll be deviating way more from the original storyline than ever. And after that, I'll be taking a hiatus, don't worry it'll only be for about two weeks, like I said, I'm working on other things and I want to get those things done before moving onto the meat of this fic, you've only been given the appetizer, and you'll have to wait for some time before I can present you with the main course. I'll work on the dessert later.**

 **Yeah, Jurota's fight scene, although short, was awesome. I really liked his special move too, 'Roaring Rage' was the perfect name for it as well, if I were to break down this quirk, it's kinda like if Beast and Hulk had a lovechild, the power increase but also losing your mind to your primal instincts. I was also really surprised to see that he can grow to twice his size, like he can just go full were-beast/beast-mode! That was awesome! I also like the way Jurota addresses people, he called Koda and Kaminari as 'Sir' and Shiozaki as 'Lady', which could mean he has a gentlemanlike nature or simply put, he is a very respectful person. It is gonna be a challenge writing his character since I'm trying to get into the mindset of a bad boy while also writing in the mindset of a gentleman.**

 **One more thing. KoseiXTsuyu, that's gonna happen, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna like it. Kosei's 'doki doki' scene was a little bit…odd. But now that I think about it, Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Kosei's entire body, it even covered his mouth…I wonder if it…oh, now that would be a French kiss under all technicalities.**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Flashback"_

 **"All Might buff form speech"**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

Midoriya Izuku was a little tired, mostly due to an empty stomach. His healing factor needed copious amounts of fuel in order to function properly, so the fact that Izuku was out of breath was a result of his lack of sustenance.

It was 4:15PM and he was slowly pedaling his bike to the café that Kyouka had told him about. When he got there, Izuku noted that the café looked almost like Magnetron's café at Wookies. He then read the sign which had the café's name. 'La Luna Café and Bistro.' It was printed in cursive as to make it-

"Fancy, fit's Momo's preference to a T." Izuku said as he chained his bike at a nearby bike rack.

Making his way inside, Izuku noted some key differences to Magnetron's café. One was that this café was larger and there were more tables; another was that this café had a second floor, and another was that there were two front-counters and had several people working behind them.

Looking around he saw Kyouka at a table by window waving to him. He walked over a noticed that Ochako wasn't seating at the table, but he also noted one more thing. 'What is HE doing here?'

"Greetings Midoriya-kun!" Iida Tenya said as he stood up.

"H-hey." Izuku said as he looked to Kyouka. "I thought it was just us?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Uraraka invited him over." Kyouka said.

"By the way, where is she?" Izuku asked.

"Restroom." Kyouka replied.

"Oh, Deku. You're here." Ochako said as walked up behind Izuku.

"Deku?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah, I heard Bakugou call you that at the fitness test." Uraraka said. "It's probably your nickname right?"

"Yeah, but it's more of a name that he uses to make fun of me." Izuku said as he sat down.

"An insult name?" Tenya said.

"Oh, sorry!" Ochako said. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Izuku said. "I'm used to it anyway; it's kinda like how I call him 'Baka-hatsu'."

"But," Ochako said. "'Deku' kinda sounds like 'Dekiru', so I kinda like it."

'Dekiru, that means 'you can do it', huh? Sounds good.' Izuku thought. "Call me Deku then."

Kyouka then sent Izuku a knowing look to which boy just returned with a shake of his head.

The punk girl wasn't done however; she got on her phone and decided to talk to Izuku via her chat app.

Kyouka: You and I both know the true meaning of that name.

Izuku: Its better if they don't know, I'm not proud of my former life.

K: Other kids, the ones you fought, still know that name.

I: I know, but if they what's good for them, they'll stay away.

K: I'm talking about the gangs, not the punks.

I: I'll keep her safe, I'll be damned if I let anything like that happen again.

Their conversation was ended when a waitress walked up to the table and presented several cake slices and a fresh cup of coffee, probably for Izuku since everyone else had their drinks already.

The teens spent their time just talking and getting to know one another that afternoon, Izuku even found that four-eyes, excuse me, Iida wasn't an ass, he was just really earnest. He had the kind of attitude that would make a good leader.

Along the way, they actually became, somewhat, friends in a way. 'I just hope Katsuki won't mind if we another member to the gang.'

Three weeks before classes started at U.A. we see Midoriya Izuku sitting on the sofa in his apartment, in front of him was a coffee table and there were several papers and letters on it.

Akatani Kojiro, Izuku's uncle and legal guardian, walked by in his way to the kitchen. It was a rare off day for the martial arts trainer, and he was using this day off to look after his nephew. "You sure are busy at this time of day, Izuku-kun, what're you up to?"

"Oh, I need to go to city hall to get my quirk registration for the clothing allowance." Izuku said, but then it suddenly dawned on him about One for All. "But, wait, I'm already registered as 'Healing Factor', gah…what am I gonna do."

"If you're talking about your strength augmentation quirk," Kojiro said. "You can simply re-register and update your status."

"You can do that?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," Kojiro replied. "Everyone is usually examined and registered all at once when they enter elementary and junior high, right? But there are cases where people discover their quirks aren't what they thought they were. So you're allowed to update it once or twice. For example: a person who can send out water from their body can discover that they're actually turning the moisture in the air into water."

Izuku just nodded his head while listening to his uncle's explanation.

"The registration office won't accept outrageous changes though, so if I were you, I'd better come up with a plausible sounding explanation when you tell them that your healing quirk is actually an add-on to a latent strength augmentation quirk that you recently 'discovered'." Kojiro said. "I've known Toshinori-san for quite a while, so please try to keep your 'quirk' on the down low, alright?"

"Will do Uncle Kojiro, and thanks." Izuku said.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, I saw those two girls on your Instagram page," Kojiro said in a teasing manner. "You sly devil you; two girls at once, what would your mother say?"

Izuku retaliated this by lunging and aiming a punch at his uncle while sporting a smiling death glare. "Urusei…"

Kojiro, however, caught Izuku's intended punch and threw him back. "Is that all you can do? I thought I trained you better."

That morning, the neighbors who lived next to the Midoriya/Akatani apartment, could only sigh in distress, the uncle and nephew were at it again with their usual sparring matches. But this time, the uncle must've said something to upset the nephew because all they could hear from the boy was a string of curses that could make even the most hardened villain blush.

We now go back to the present date where Midoriya Izuku is sitting backwards on his chair while talking to the beast quirk user who sat behind him.

The students of class 1-A were waiting on their next teacher now that they were in the afternoon period.

"Man, Lunch Rush's cooking is too delicious," Izuku said with a smile. "I couldn't get enough of it."

"That's quite rich coming from you, Midoriya-dono," Jurota said. "You practically devoured 4 bowls of Katsudon in one sitting."

Izuku smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that's the thing about my quirk, it requires me to eat a lot of food just to stay fueled. And it's not like you didn't eat 3 servings of Curry rice yourself."

"Hey now, I am a growing beast you know," Jurota said. "I need sustenance as well."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door which caught the students' attention.

 **"I am,"** All Might said as he breezed through the doorway. **"Coming through the door like a normal person!"**

'What part of that entrance was normal?' Izuku mentally face-palmed, but still, it was just the coolest thing to have the no.1 hero All Might as their teacher. He then turned around in his seat.

The students brightened up and marveled at the sight of the no.1 hero in their classroom.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari said.

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!" Kirishima added.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu said.

All Might then strutted into the classroom.

"Its style is so different; it's giving me goose bumps." Ojiro said.

 **"I teach Basic Hero Training."** All Might said. **"It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll be taking the most units in this subject!"**

From where he sat, Izuku smiled. 'And this is where I can prove myself even more.'

All Might then struck a pose. **"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today—Combat Training!"**

"Combat." Katsuki said with a wide grin.

"Training." Izuku said with a smirk.

 **"And to go along with that are these!"** All Might said he pointed to the wall which opened out to reveal 20 individual cases marked 1-20. **"Costumes made, based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"**

"Yes, sir!"

 **"They say that clothes make a man,"** All Might said as the students of class 1-A walked into the faux city. **"But in this case it's the costume that makes the hero, because from now on you are heroes!"**

"Deku-kun!" Ochako exclaimed. "You're costume is awesome!"

Midoriya Izuku smiled, his hero costume consisted of a dark green full body jump suit with red stripes running down the sides, he had on black shoulder supporters and black leg bracers, a utility belt that had four pouches, and around his neck was a metallic face/breath guard. He also sported a pair of red, heavy duty, running shoes and a pair of white fingerless boxing gloves.

"Thanks," Izuku said. "My mom helped me design it when I was younger. I just recently made some modifications before sending my final design to a support company."

"It looks cool! Really down to earth." Ochako said as she the rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "I should've written what I wanted…Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing…"

'The hero course is awesome,' Izuku said as he unintentionally stared. 'NO! Snap out of it, you're no pervert that doesn't belong here.'

Meanwhile in class B, a small kid with purple balls on his head sneezed.

'She looks good though.' Thankfully, the green haired teen wasn't caught staring, mostly because everyone else was admiring the hero costumes of the others.

"W-well, you look good though," Izuku managed to get out. "I like the design, really original."

Ochako already had a pink tint on her face because of her costume, so she was quite lucky for that. But she smiled nonetheless and uttered a light thank you.

Izuku looked around and took note of everyone else's costumes, Jurota's costume, however, was just a pair of pants and a pair of stylized goggles/shades, and around his neck was what looked to be a collar.

For some reason Jurota seemed a little taller, Izuku could've sworn he and the beast quirk user stood at the same height, but looking at him now it felt like he had grown a couple more inches. This caused the greenette to wonder if the beast's sudden growth spurt was part of his quirk.

'Whoa, she's quite daring,' Izuku thought when he saw Momo's costume. 'Is a costume like that when allowed?'

As the students had finally gathered, All Might began his class.

 **"Alright, it's time to start your battle training."**

"Sir!" Tenya said as he raised his hand.

'Wait, is that four-eyes? Huh, his costume actually looks kinda cool.'

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam," Tenya said. "So will we be conducting urban battles again?"

 **"Not quite, we're going to move ahead two steps!"** All Might said holding up two fingers. **"Most of the time, when fighting villains, the fights take place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."**

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

 **"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."**

The students then barraged All Might with several questions.

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

'Leave it to Yaoyorozu to ask something smart.'

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

'Katsuki, no.'

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?"

'Don't worry, All Might isn't like that.'

"How shall we be split up?"

'I hope it'll be in pairs.'

"Doesn't this cape look fabulous?"

'What the actual fuck?' Izuku thought, sparing a glance at the 'shining knight' beside him.

 **"Calm down, I'll get to your questions!"** All Might said looking a little excited, or was that distress?

The pro hero then pulled out a small sheet of paper. **"Now listen here."**

'A script? Don't tell me this is his first time teaching?'

 **"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to either capture the villains or recover the nuclear weapon in the allotted time of 15 minutes."**

All Might then held up a box. **"Teams and opponents will determined by drawing lots!"**

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Tenya asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Izuku said. "Pros often have to put together make shift teams with heroes from other agencies. This is probably a scenario to mimic just that."

"I see. The discernment to look ahead…" Tenya then bowed. "Please pardon my rudeness!"

'Asking questions isn't being rude, what's with you Iida, I mean seriously?'

 **"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!"**

The following teams were.

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako

Team B: Todoroki Shoto and Shoji Mezo

Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo and Jirou Kyouka

Team D: Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya

Team E: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga

Team F: Sato Rikido and Koda Koji

Team G: Kaminari Denki and Shishida Jurota

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I: Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru

Team J: Sero Hanta and Kirishima Eijiro

"Wow, it must be fate!" Ochako said. "I'm counting on you! Deku-kun."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we win."

 **"The first teams to fight will be…"** All Might said as he reached into the HERO and VILLAIN boxes. **"These guys!"** All Might yelled, he pulled out a black and white ball from each box. **"Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, please head to the monitor room."**

"Yes, sir!"

"Oi, Deku!" Katsuki said with glare and smirk. "Prepare to lose."

"I was just about to say the same thing." Izuku said he rammed his forehead on Katsuki's.

As 'bad boy' and 'bad attitude' butted heads again, making her way to the monitor room, Jirou Kyouka could only facepalm at her friends' antics. 'Why can't they just be normal? Then again, they're less boring this way.'

All Might also couldn't help but share a little in the punk girl's embarrassment. **'I really have to work on his behavior more.'**

All Might then ushered the villain and hero teams to a nearby building which would serve as the test area.

 **"All right. Villain team, go in first and set up!"** All Might said. **"In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle test will start!"**

"Yes, sir!"

 **"Iida-shonen, Bakugou-shonen, learn to think from the perspective of the villains."** All Might said as the two made their way into the building. **"This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out and don't be afraid to get hurt."**

"Yes, sir!" Tenya said.

"Tell that to the guy with a healing factor." Katsuki said as he pointed Izuku behind him.

 **"Of course, but things go too far, I will have to stop it for safety reasons."** All Might added.

Inside the building, we see Tenya and Katsuki walking up to a huge rocket shaped bomb.

"Even if this is training, it pains me to become a villain." Tenya said.

"Oh shut up," Katsuki said. "What would your precious upperclassmen say if they heard you say that, they probably had to take the same battle training test too, you know?"

Tenya flinched. "You're right, how could I have let such a thought enter my mind. The ones who studied before us must've been tasked to take one villain roles as well; I must follow in their steed if I truly wish to become a hero!"

Katsuki simply developed a tick mark on his forehead, as he rolled his eyes. The sandy blonde walked around the room and thought of something.

Tenya then walked up to the bomb. "So our job is to protect this?" He then knocked on the so called 'Nuclear Device'. "Oh, it's actually hollow on the inside."

"Hey," Katsuki said. "Listen here, I've got a plan."

Meanwhile, outside of the building we see Izuku and Ochako making out like crazy—wait what? NO! That's not supposed to happen yet! Sorry about that, hehehe, I'm getting ahead of myself. *EHEM!* Continue reading…

The greenette and brunette and were currently discussing their plans for marriage…

Izuku turns and glares at the author* "WILL YOU FOCUS ON THE DAMN STORY!?"

Author shakes head repeatedly* Give me a moment, I think I need a cold shower…

A few minutes later. Alright, forgetting all that.

We see Izuku and Ochako discussing their plan on how to retrieve the bomb or otherwise capture the villains.

"You think that will work?" Ochako asked.

"60-70 percent I say," Izuku replied. "Katsuki knows my fighting style all too well, so if we're lucky he's gonna come down and face me head on. I can distract him, but you're gonna have to retrieve that bomb."

"I'll do it," Ochako said. "Iida-kun is my only worry, he's too fast."

"Don't worry, as long as we stick to the plan," Izuku said as he put on his face guard. "What could go wrong?"

"I say nothing. We're a team, aren't we?" Ochako said with ever so bubbly attitude. "Let's do our best."

Underneath his mask, Izuku smiled.

 **"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!"** The voice of All Might could be heard through a speaker system.

Meanwhile in the monitor room.

 **"Okay, everyone, you should think as well."**

 **'Midoriya-shonen, here, you are no more than a single student.'** All Might thought as he placed an ear piece in his auditory cavity. **'I'll have to grade you strictly, without playing favorites.'**

At the test area building, we see Izuku and Ochako sneaking in through an open window.

"We've infiltrated successfully!" Ochako whispered.

"There are a lot of blind spots here, so let's be careful." Izuku replied.

The pair then spent some time sneaking around the building's 2nd floor area while looking around and keeping check on their surroundings.

'Shouldn't be using too much power in here, Katsuki can take one my normal punches, but at 20%, I could seriously hurt him. There's also Iida and Uraraka here too, I can't be too reckless otherwise they could get hurt, never mind the fact that I can heal them anyway. I'll just try to focus on 5% or maybe even lower.'

Continuing their sneak approach, Izuku also thought about several strategies just in case Katsuki figures out part of their plans.

He had at least 13 notebooks of carefully detailed quirks and applications, Izuku's ability to analyze situations could prove to be more handy than ever right here.

While pondering on his thoughts, Izuku was suddenly alerted to the sound of clothes ruffling from what sounded like a jump.

Then he saw Katsuki leap from behind a corner of the building.

"Die!" Katsuki yelled as he extended his right arm, the sandy blonde then fired off an explosion that blew up as soon as it made contact with the wall.

Izuku acted quickly, he grabbed Ochako and jumped back, he quickly let go of the girl and turned to face her. "You alright?"

Ochako nodded and stood up.

Katsuki waved away the dust cloud caused by his explosion. "Come on Deku, don't dodge."

With a smirk, Izuku turned to face his friend. "I figured you'd come after me first." He looked to Ochako and gave her a look. The girl nodded and ran off.

Katsuki saw this. "So it's just you and me now huh?"

Izuku cracked his knuckles. "Yup, looks like it's you and me now."

Meanwhile in the monitor room.

"A surprise attack from the start?" Jurota said in surprise.

"Bakugou, that's cheating!" Kirishima said pounded his fist into his palm. "A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

 **"A surprise attack is a strategy, too."** All Might said. **"They're in the middle of a real battle right now."**

"Midori-kun dodged it!" Mina exclaimed.

"There goes Bakugou!" Kaminari said. "He's just gonna rush into it?"

Back the test area.

"I won't do so much damage that this fight get stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Katsuki yelled as lunged at Izuku.

Izuku however dodged and grabbed Katsuki right arm. "Too easy." Izuku said as he then body-slammed Katsuki into the ground. "You always start with a right swing."

As Katsuki hit the ground he grit his teeth in pain but smirked. "I figured you would do that." Katsuki then air his left arm at Izuku and fired off a relatively small explosion which kicked up a small dust cloud.

"Oh shit!" Izuku yelled, barely getting enough time to jump back.

When the dust settled, Izuku was still standing, okay but was smoldering a little. "I'm getting slow, I forgot to take that into account."

In the monitor room.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Kaminari said.

"Midoriya was able to get an upper hand on Bakugou." Tokoyami said.

"But Bakugou-chan also got in a good hit as well." Tsuyu added.

 **"Yes, the ability to discern your opponent's attacks and then turning the situation around."**

Back in the test area building.

"So that's your plan huh?" Katsuki said. "Send the gravity girl to try and get the bomb? Not gonna work."

"Yeah, I figured out your plan as well." Izuku said.

"Tch, nothing get's by you, damn nerd!" Katsuki said. "It's one thing to keep you down here; it's another thing to count on four-eyes to make sure gravity-girl doesn't get the bomb."

Izuku smirked. "Well, I'll just have to beat down your ass so I can get it myself."

"Let's see you try." Katsuki said as he launched himself forward with an explosion. He then aimed a punch at Izuku's upper body with his left hand.

Izuku saw and blocked this, but Katsuki retaliated with a swing from his right. The two teens then proceeded to exchange hit after hit by blocking, dodging, and parrying each blow with their own distinct martial arts style.

In the monitor room.

The students were awed by the display of Izuku and Katsuki's fighting skills. Even though they knew that both teens had tied for 3rd place in the fitness test, watching them fight and display such an amazing skill set still left them with jaws wide open.

"Man," Sato said. "Am I glad these two weren't put together as team, if they were, they'd practically be unstoppable."

"No kidding," Ojiro added. "They possess the most destructive quirks among all of us."

"Yeah, that paired up with their fighting skills," Sero said. "These two could likely give even a pro hero a run for their money."

Test area building.

With Tenya, we see the armored teen guarding the bomb as per instructed by his team mate. But as soon he heard a couple explosions down stairs, he immediately contacted the sandy blonde through his ear piece.

"Hey, Bakugou-kun! What's happening down there, give me your status!"

"Just shut up and defend, Deku's partner is coming your way, stick to the plan damnit! I'm really having a blast right now!" Katsuki yelled as he shut off the earpiece.

"He hung up…" Tenya said. "Alright, stick to the plan. No doubt that Midoriya-kun possess skills that only Bakugou-kun can fend off, but still, I feel so useless doing nothing here."

Monitor room.

"What was Bakugou saying?" Kirishima asked. "Can't really tell with just the camera in a fixed position with no sound."

 **"He's talking to his partner over a small wireless radio."** All Might explained. **"You can bring that plus the building's floor plan, and this capture tape! Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you've captured them."**

"The time limit is 15 minutes," Mina said. "And the heroes don't know where the bomb is located, right?"

 **"Yes!"**

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" Mina added.

 **"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in."** All Might said. **"Besides, didn't Aizawa-sensei tell you, too? You know—here we go."**

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"** All Might yelled in chorus with the students.

But then.

"Monsieur, Bakugou is-" Aoyama said pointing to the monitor.

All Might turn to see what it was.

Test area building.

Katsuki was now using his legs in tandem with his explosions to deliver hard kicks left and right. Izuku stopped blocking and tried to dodge, this caused the sandy blonde to gain a bit of an advantage for a while.

Izuku took a few hits but was relatively okay enough to continue dodging.

In tandem with his explosions, Katsuki was flying all over the place from the floor to the ceiling and from wall to wall, with those movements he also delivered and got a few good hits onto Izuku, who was blocking instead of dodging.

Izuku managed to figure out Katsuki's attack pattern and his jumping though, he reached out his right hand and grabbed onto Katsuki's left bicep, he pulled the sandy blonde in and shouldered him in the gut. Had that been a normal person, they'd have been knocked out or would have at least puked their guts out.

But Katsuki was a tough one, he took the blow easily but managed to stay on his feet without staggering even once.

Izuku rubbed his shoulder. "Man, that vest is thicker than it looks."

"Custom made polymer and carbon fiber cloth, similar to Kevlar and Teflon," Katsuki replied. "Costumes would be stupid without functionality, right?"

"Oh, great, you just had to take my advice," Izuku said he thought back to how he explained to Katsuki about costume functionality in his hero journals. "Me and my big mouth."

"So," Katsuki said. "Should we stop playing around?"

"Why not?" Izuku replied. "Feeling each other out is boring anyway."

Monitor room.

"Don't you think you should stop this All Might?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, Bakugou and Midoriya are going too overboard!" Kirishima added.

 **"It's fine for now."** All Might replied which put a bit of confusion in the students.

"But why?" Hagakure asked. "Midoriya could get seriously injured with those explosions!"

 **"Midoriya-shonen has a healing factor,"** All Might said. **"Which is why Bakugou-shonen is going this far, he knows he can fight like this without worrying about Midoriya-shonen's safety."**

The worried students blew a sigh of relief.

 **'Besides, I don't think I should even tell them that those two aren't even fighting seriously.'**

"But still," Sero said. "Bakugou looks like a wild animal when fighting."

Test area Building.

With Tenya, we see the boy with his arms crossed, the boy could hear and feel the explosions downstairs.

"Bakugou-kun is really getting into it," Tenya said. "I'm little jealous of his determination though. If that's the case with him, then I must also devote myself to being a villain. That's right. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family."

Meanwhile Ochako was hiding one of the pillars in the same room, she was a little cautious because Tenya was a very capable person. But then…

"Become a villain. Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero!" Tenya said. "I am…extremely evil! Bwa-ha-ha-ha."

Ochako wasn't able to control herself as she let out a snort while trying to hold back her laughter. 'He's taking this so seriously!'

Tenya noticed this and turned to face the girl. "Have you arrived, Uraraka-kun?"

Ochako jumped back in surprise, but eventually stepped out from behind the pillar.

"I knew that Midoriya-kun would send you up here by yourself the instant you encountered Bakugou-kun." Tenya said pointing to the girl in overdramatic way. "Your quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That's why, before you arrived, I put away all the things on this floor. Now you won't be able to play your little tricks! You have blundered, hero!" Tenya then broke out into maniacal laughter.

"He's starting to look like a villain." Ochako said.

Meanwhile, a couple floors below.

Izuku and Katsuki shivered, which ceased their fight for a second.

"What the fuck was that?" Katsuki said.

"That felt like someone's taking things way too seriously." Izuku replied.

The two teens shrugged it off before lunging at one another again.

While they fought, Ochako spoke into Izuku's earpiece. "Deku-kun. I'm in the middle of the fifth floor, but Iida-kun found me, how's it going down there?"

"I'm not in position yet Uraraka, try to hold on a little longer." Izuku said as he gained some distance between him and Katsuki.

"Okay. I'll keep Iida distracted for a few seconds." Ochako replied.

While the teens were distanced, the grenade shaped gauntlet on Katsuki's right hand glowed red.

"Good," Katsuki said with a smirk. "It's loaded."

"Wait, don't tell me that thing isn't just for aesthetics?" Izuku asked.

"No," Katsuki said in dangerously quiet tone. "You already know that I secrete a nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode."

Katsuki then pulled back the grenade safety spoon which revealed a pin. "If the support company made this thing the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store my excess sweat inside then, and…"

"Isn't that going a little too overboard? All Might could stop the fight you know." Izuku asked as put his arms up in defense.

"I hope he won't, I just wanted to test this thing out on you since you can heal right?" Katsuki said a crazy grin on his face.

"If that's the case, then bring it." Izuku said with a wicked grin.

Monitor room.

 **'Don't tell me that…'**

"All Might-sensei!" Jurota yelled as he too noticed the gauntlets. "Bakugou-dono is going way too overboard now! There's no way Midoriya-dono's healing factor can survive that!"

 **"Bakugou-shonen, wait!"** All Might yelled.

Test area building.

But it was too late, Katsuki had already pulled the pin. "He'll be alright! Not even this can kill him!"

Izuku smirked under his face guard as he was caught directly in the middle in the explosion.

The blast was so powerful that the tremor it caused was felt even in the monitor room.

"This is supposed to be a class! What the heck is Bakugou doing?!" Kirishima yelled.

 **"Shonen! Midoriya-shonen!"** All Might yelled.

Back at the test area, a huge dust cloud enveloped the area. But as soon as the dust settled, we see Izuku still standing, his hands were together, and his body was smoldering.

Katsuki saw this and clicked his tongue. "I thought you were gonna take it."

"Improvised Special Move: Shockwave Clap." Izuku said. "Man, I'd be toast if I didn't have this strength augmenting quirk. That and this fireproof jumpsuit."

Upstairs on the fifth floor.

"Bakugou-kun, answer me!" Tenya yelled into his earpiece. "Did you do that? What in the world did you do? Explain yourself!"

'This is my chance!' Ochako thought as ran in the direction of the bomb. 'If I retrieve the weapon, we can win. I'll just have to switch to Deku-kun's plan B for now.'

Tenya noticed this however and ran as well to block the girl. "I won't let you, hero!"

Ochako then touched the tips of her fingers together, as soon as gained weightlessness, she leaped into the air. 'I just need to touch the weapon itself for it to count as being retrieved.'

"Can she can make herself float now, too?!" Tenya asked

In one swift motion, Tenya activated his engines and grab the weapon before Ochako could even land on it. She fell and flipped a few times before landing hand on the floor and stopping at a nearby wall.

"Your quirk is not a threat if you cannot touch anything." Tenya said. "I'll hold out until time runs out!" He then laughed maniacally.

'He's too serious about this,' Ochako thought. 'But still, looks like I'll have to wait on Deku-kun if we really want to win. What's taking him so long?'

Monitor Room.

"Sensei! You should stop them!" Kirishima said. "That Bakugou's really crazy! He's gonna kill him, regardless of Midoriya's healing factor."

 **"Bakugou-shonen, be glad Midoriya-shonen is alright. But the next time you use that, I'll the fight and your team will lose."** All Might said. **"To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both the heroes and the villains! You will lose points for it!"**

Test area building.

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki said with a grin. "I just wanted to test this thing out anyway. Man, this gauntlet really packs a punch, I'm pissed that you blocked it though."

Izuku looked around. 'I think I'm in a good spot, I just need to bring Kacchan here.' "Okay, I think we should end this."

"Yeah, we should," Katsuki then lunged at Izuku by way of an explosion from his hands. "You first!"

'Sucker.' Izuku thought as he blocked Katsuki's attack.

Monitor room.

"Wait," Jurota said. "Now that I think about it, from their positions, Uraraka-dono is right above where Midoriya-dono is."

"What about it?" Kaminari asked.

"Midoriya-dono seems to be lining himself up to his partner location."

"You're right, I wonder they're planning?"

Test area building.

As Katsuki came in close, Izuku tightened his fist. 'Sorry Kacchan. Time to stop playing around.'

Izuku blocked three of Katsuki's punches but took a round house kick to his left side.

Once he was close enough, Izuku focused 5% on OFA in his right hand and punched Katsuki in the gut. The sandy blonde doubled over in pain, but because of his polymer vest, Katsuki was able to stay standing.

Izuku then called Ochako over his earpiece. "Go to the pillar by the windows and wait for it!"

"Gotcha," Ochako replied. "Over and out."

"Not so fast!" Katsuki growled as he grabbed Izuku's right arm. Using several small explosions Katsuki, in a couple of swift motions, flipped Izuku around, grabbed him by the left arm from behind and slammed Izuku into the ground.

 **"1 minute and 40 seconds remaining!"** All Might announced from the speakers.

'Like I thought, not enough time, looks like I'll really have to do it.' Izuku thought as he focused 10% of OFA into his hands. He propelled himself up and rammed his body head first into Katsuki again, head butting the blonde, but this time with more force. Katsuki growled back a cough as he doubled over in pain.

Izuku got to his feet and caught Katsuki with his left arm, he then managed to wrapped a long string of capture tape around Katsuki's torso. "Uraraka, now!" Izuku yelled.

Upstairs, Ochako grabbed onto the pillar that Izuku had told her earlier.

"Deku, teme…" Katsuki strained.

"Sorry." Izuku said as he focused all 100% of OFA in his right arm and aimed it at the ceiling. "SMASH!"

A shockwave then erupted out of Izuku's arm and blasted through the ceiling of the second floor, but the force was so strong that it made its way through the whole building.

Upstairs, Iida held onto the weapon as the shockwave blew through the floor, he then saw Ochako picking up the pillar she had been holding onto like a bat.

"Sorry, Iida-kun! Improvised Special Move: Comet Home Run!" Ochako yelled as she swung the pillar to bat the debris, the rocks then flew like projectiles over to his side of the room which caused Tenya cover himself.

"You call that a home run?!" Tenya yelled

While the teen was distracted, Ochako jumped using her quirk to float over to the weapon. "Release!" Ochako said as she landed on the weapon. "Retrieved!"

"NO…! The weapon…!" Tenya yelled which echoed all the way down to the second floor.

"Damnit," Katsuki said as looking up clutching his stomach in pain. "That's what you were planning from the start?"

"No," Izuku replied looking up as well. "We were running out of time, this was a backup plan."

In the monitor room, All Might was smirking, but no one could tell since he was always smiling.

The students were awed by the shockwave that tore through the building.

 **"Hero team, WINS!"** All Might announced through the speakers.

The sandy blonde grabbed Izuku's shoulder as he fell to the ground, dragging greenette down with him. "You are a certifiable dumbass."

Izuku just grinned as he touched Katsuki's shoulder with his good hand, a faint green light started to glow from Izuku's fingers. "Nah, we both are. Hahaha." Izuku's other hand was already healing, it slowly turned from an ugly shade of discolored purple flesh to a healthy shade of pink flesh.

"Tch." Katsuki scoffed with a smile.

Back in the monitor room.

"Why are they smiling?" Kirishima asked. "Midoriya won, but is why Bakugou smiling like that."

"They had a good fight I guess." Kyouka said. "I've known those two for a while, they like to test their fighting skills on one another. You could probably call this a victory for them both."

"A battle of the heart between two rivals then." Tokoyami said in a sagely tone.

Back in the test area, Tenya was packing over the sight of Ochako rejecting the contents of her stomach again.

(Later, when the two teams were gathered in the monitor room.)

Izuku, Ochako, Katsuki, and Tenya were standing in line. Izuku was holding Ochako's hand, this was to help soothe her stomach pain.

 **"The hero team won,"** All Might said. **"Well, even if I say that, the MVP for this battle was Iida-shonen!"**

The teen in question gasped in surprise.

"It's not the winners, Ochako or Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

 **"Hmm, well…Why is that? Does anyone know?"** All Might yelled as he raised his arm.

"Yes, All Might-sensei." Momo said raising her hand. "That is because Iida-san adapted the most to the context of the training."

 **"Correct."** All Might said.

"From the watching the match," Momo continued. "It appeared that Bakugou-san, even though he and Iida-san orchestrated a plan, acted on his own because of his rivalry with Midoriya-san."

Izuku and Katsuki looked at each other.

"Was it that obvious?" Katsuki whispered.

Izuku just shrugged.

"And as All Might-sensei said earlier," Momo continued. "It is foolish to launch a large scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he caused, Midoriya-san's plan was also rash as it could've caused injuries outside of the building with debris and rocks flying everywhere. As for Uraraka-san, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the hollow faux bomb as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida-san had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack."

When he heard this, Tenya could help but smile as he felt in immense sense of pride in being praised.

Momo wasn't done yet, however. "The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

Katsuki and Izuku shared another look.

"And I thought your analysis skills were over the top." Katsuki whispered.

Izuku just kept a passive looking face.

 **'Sh-she said more than I expected.'** All Might thought as he shook, not knowing how to respond to this. **"W-well, Iida-shonen could be more relaxed, but well, that was correct!"**

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes."

 **"All right everyone, let's change location and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."** All Might said as he drew the next set of Hero and Villain teams.

"Yes, sir!"

The battles went on with the next Hero team being team B and the Villain team being team I.

Staring at the pure display of power that Todoroki used to win the match, Izuku and Katsuki glowered at the screen. "That guy's gonna be quite the challenge for us, don't ya think?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, he'll put up one heck of a fight that's for sure." Katsuki replied.

Meanwhile, Momo was blushing up a storm no one saw this since the room was darkened, in her mind she was chastising herself for saying such things against Izuku. It couldn't be helped, she was just giving her honest opinion about the match, and she hoped Izuku would be mad at her.

As the afternoon progressed Izuku kept taking mental notes of his classmates and their quirks, he noted that Momo and Kyouka worked quite well together by barricading the entrance with steel beams.

Izuku also noted that Jurota was like a tank, but he needed a driver since his beast quirk would make him give in to his more primal side.

Later, once the battles were all done.

 **"Good work everyone!"** All Might said as he and students gathered in front of the exit. **"We're lucky that there weren't any major injuries, even though you all took this so seriously! You did a really good job for your first training class!"**

"To have such a proper class after Aizawa-sensei-s class, it's kind of anti-climactic." Tsuyu said with her classmates all nodding in agreement, even Katsuki was bobbing his head up and down.

 **"We're free to have proper classes, as well!"** All Might said. **"Well then, I must review the results with the other teachers to decide your grades. Change and return…to the classroom!"** All Might yelled as he broke into a sprint through the exit.

Izuku sweat dropped. 'I guess he's about to hit his time limit.'

"All Might's amazing!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Why was he in such a hurry though?" Ojiro asked.

They then exited the training area and made their way back to the classroom.

Throughout the day, Izuku got more acquainted with his fellow classmates, they were really impressed by his and Katsuki's martial arts skill and fighting prowess. Despite being admonished by Momo a little, Izuku felt in good spirits as he and Katsuki made a couple of friends that day.

As the classed ended, Izuku was again bombarded by questions regarding his quirk and fighting skills. The group that surrounded his and Katsuki's desk were making quite a ruckus.

"You guys are too loud." Tokoyami said.

"Tokoyami-kun!" Tenya said as he made his over to the bird headed teen. "That desk is not a chair. Get off immediately."

"It's not that big a deal, is it?" Kyouka asked.

Tenya flinched.

"What's with those hand gestures, anyway?" Ojiro added.

"You people," Tenya said. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!"

"Now you're too loud." Tokoyami said.

"That guy never wavers, does he?" Izuku said with a sweat drop.

The next day.

The media, having heard of All Might being a teacher at U.A. were gathered in droves in front of the prestigious school hoping to get anything they could.

Izuku just rolled his eyes as he walked up the gates, but he was suddenly stopped by a reported. "You there, please tell us, how are All Might's classes?"

Izuku inwardly smirked. "Hell do I know, I'm from the Business course."

The report and the other media team backed away from Izuku like he was a plague.

Making his way inside the school, Izuku laughed a little to himself.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training." Aizawa said to his students. "I saw the videos and results. But I'm far from impressed. Bakugou and Midoriya, I'm talking to you two."

The greenette and the sandy blonde straightened up at their names being singled out.

"In terms of power, your quirks are the most destructive," Aizawa stated. "I want you two to exercise more control, you're equally talented in the use of your quirks, but please, do us a favor and learn to control yourselves next time, understood?"

The two teens just nodded their heads and replied a "Yes, sir."

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today," Aizawa said. "I'll have you decide on a class representative."

This announcement was then met with each student wanting to do the job. In a normal class, students might feel like they're just taking on daily duties. But here in the Hero course, it's a role that allows one to practice being a top hero by leading a group.

From his seat, Izuku was looking around. He didn't particularly want to be a class rep, all he wanted to be was a hero. He felt like duties like this would be nothing more than a waste of time for him. And besides, who'd vote the resident bad boy as class representative? But who know, it might be fun to boss the others around.

"Silence, please!" Tenya yelled which cause the student to suddenly go quiet. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true, then we should hold an election to choose one."

"Your hand is raised the highest!" Izuku yelled accompanied by his classmates.

"Why did you suggest that?" Denki asked.

"We haven't known each other for that long," Tsuyu said. "So, how can we have trust or anything?"

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima added.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" Tenya explained as he turned for Aizawa, who zipped himself in his sleeping bag.

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." The caterpillar said he fell to the ground in slumber.

"Thank you very much!" Tenya replied.

Izuku looked at Katsuki who looked back, they then shook their heads. They both knew Tenya was a capable student, but he was way too diligent on everything, if his hand movements were anything to go by.

Later, after the votes were tallied and names were written down.

'What the, how?' Izuku thought as he stared at the blackboard, underneath his name was Momo's with 2 votes.

"NO WAY!" Katsuki yelled as he turned to face his green haired friend/rival. "Deku! How the hell did you get 4 votes!? Who voted for him!?"

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Sero said.

"We'd rather not have a class rep with a shitty attitude." Kyouka said with a smirk.

"HUH?!" Katsuki growled as he pointed to Izuku. "That doesn't make sense; he's just about the same bad attitude as I am!"

Izuku smirked and put on his best kind expression, out of nowhere a halo and a heavenly light suddenly appeared over his head. "Kacchan," He said a soothingly sweet voice. "This just proves that even though I'm a bad boy, I still have my good points."

"Teme!" Katsuki growled as he sprouted devil horns and a pointed tail, this was followed by a demonic aura surrounding the blonde.

Ochako, meanwhile, just stared off to the side while whistling a soft tune.

Tenya just sat in his seat upset that no one voted for him and his name wasn't written on the board. "Zero votes…I knew that would happen…That is only to be expected of a person's calling."

"You voted for someone else, huh?" Momo said.

"But you wanted to do it, too." Sato said. "What are you trying to do, Iida?"

Todoroki just closed his eyes.

After all that, Izuku and Momo were called to stand in front of the classroom.

"Then, the class rep is Midoriya, and deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said.

Izuku let out a sigh. "Well," Izuku said as the halo suddenly appeared above his head again. "Thanks for voting for me guys, I'll be sure to live up to the position you put me in."

"I shall also do the same." Momo said.

"This might not be so bad." Tsuyu said.

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway." Kirishima said. "And Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!"

Later at the 'Lunch Rush' Cafeteria.

"Wow! There's a lot of people here today too!" Ochako marveled as she looked around the cafeteria.

"That's because everyone in the hero course, support course, and business course meets in the same place."

"This rice is so delicious!" Ochako said.

"You can say that again." Izuku said as he polished off his 2nd bowl of Katsudon.

"Midoriya-kun," Tenya said. "You're eating quite a lot again."

Izuku then let out a sigh. "Even though you guys chose me a class rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it."

"You are." Ochako replied.

"It'll be fine." Tenya said. "Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. That's why I voted for you."

"But didn't you want to be class rep, too, Iida-kun?" Ochako said. "I mean, you've got glasses and everything."

'This girl just talks without thinking…'

"I kinda figured that out when I didn't your name on the board," Izuku said. "You too Uraraka."

The brunette smiled sheepishly at this.

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues." Tenya replied. "I merely did what I judged to be correct."

"Merely?" Izuku and Ochako questioned.

"You don't usually use that word…" Izuku said.

"Oh, that's…"

"I've been thinking…" Ochako said. "You're a rich kid, aren't you Iida-kun?"

Tenya flinched. "I tried to change the way I talk because I didn't want to be called that."

Izuku and Ochako stared, the girl did it out of curiosity while our bad boy did it out of his teasing nature.

Tenya sighed, he then explained about how his family had been a hero family for generations and that he was the second son to a pro hero father. He then went on to describing his relationship with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, Tenya proudly said that he was Ingenium's younger brother.

This caused Izuku to smile in awe for once, he even describe the hero's agency, number of sidekicks, and how the hero was admired and really popular.

While they spoke and told each other about their goal for the future, an alarm suddenly blared throughout the school.

"THERE HAS BEEN A LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH." An automated computer voice announced through the alarm. "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE OUTDOORS PROMPTLY."

"Hey," Izuku said, grabbing the attention of the student sitting next to Tenya. "What's a 'Level 3 security'?"

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds!" The student replied.

"An intruder?" Tenya exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like this happen in the three years that I've been here, you guys should hurry too." The student said as he rushed out of his seat.

Due to the alarm, Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako were caught up in a stampede of panicked students.

"Ow, I'm being squeezed here." Ochako said. "What's going on all of a sudden?"

"Hold on," Izuku said as he pulled the girl close and held her safe in his arms. "Iida, get to windows, try to see what's going on outside!"

The bespectacled teen nodded his head and did as he was told.

"It's the press," Tenya said as he slowly shuffled his way back to his friends. "They broke through the U.A. barrier."

"Argh!" Izuku growled. "What's wrong with them?!"

Izuku looked around and tried to think of something. He then saw the exit sign. Izuku looked to Tenya. "Iida, I've got an idea," Izuku said as he motioned to the exit. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Iida nodded.

"Uraraka," Izuku said. "Make Iida float."

The girl reached her hand and did as was told.

As soon as Tenya was airborne, he lifted up his pant legs and used his engines to propel him toward the exit sign.

"EVERYONE, EVERYTHING'S FINE!" Tenya yelled which caught the students' attention. "It's just the media! There's nothing to panic about. Everything's fine! This is U.A. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best."

This managed to calm everyone down.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he let go of Ochako. "Glad that mess was settled out."

Ochako however was blushing a little. 'That's the second time he held me like that, it felt really nice though.'

"Hey, the police are here!" One student said.

For the rest of the day, classes resumed as normal. In class, they were deciding on the other class officers.

Later that afternoon.

Izuku was being dragged against his will by the three girls to Wookies again. Not that he didn't mind, he really enjoyed hanging out with the Ochako, Kyouka, and Momo. But to Izuku, It looked a little awkward just being the only guy in a group. He didn't know what to do or say at times because the girls were being, well, girly. Katsuki wasn't able to join him because of a little brown haired girl by the name of Bakugou Hanabi, Katsuki's younger sister. (FYI, this is mostly the reason why Katsuki isn't such a dick in this story.)

"Suck it up mopey," Kyouka said. "We needed a chaperone remember?"

"Why couldn't Baka-hatsu just bring Hanabi along with him, then we'd all be having fun." Izuku said.

"He can't remember, you do know what Mitsuki-san would do to Bakugou if that guy ever took Hanabi outside without asking, right?" Kyouka said.

Izuku shivered at this, he knew, Bakugou Mitsuki was a scary woman at times, especially when it concerned her precious little girl.

"Okay, let's just not talk about that. I should've called Iida when I had the chance."

At least Jirou was there with him. Izuku knew her long enough that he was very comfortable around the dark purple haired girl. But recently, she was avoiding him a little and clinging onto Momo even more than she usually did. Well, all things they were girls, they tended to bond more than they did with their guy friends.

'Do I really have friends anymore?' Izuku thought as adjusted the Present Mic themed headset around his neck.

"Deku-kun?" Ochako said noticing her friend's mood. "Are you alright?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, I just feel left out as the only guy here."

Ochako smiled. "Cheer up, at least you're not alone right?"

The greenette shrugged. "Being alone isn't that bad, but, yeah."

Izuku then thought back to his other friend; Sho.

When the quartet got to the café, they were surprised to see that there weren't that many people today. Only about three tables were occupied with two people per table.

"Hey, that's odd, business is never this slow on a weekend." Izuku said walking up to the counter.

"You get used to it Midoriya-kun," Magnetron said from behind the counter. "Some days are just not your best, you know what I'm saying?"

Izuku smiled. Yeah, for him, training and improving himself as a hero student was quite the challenge. Even with a healing factor. There were days where he felt like he couldn't do any more, but those were days when he'd be training his stamina's endurance.

As they placed and received their orders the teens then went over to their favorite table by the window.

As they sat, Kyouka noticed that Izuku was a little somber. The punk girl sighed internally, she felt little guilty for ignoring her friend, so she decided to actually speak to him. "Why the long face nerd?" She asked in her usually blunt tone.

"Oh it's nothing," Izuku replied as he took a sip of his coffee. "I was just thinking about Sho."

"Oh." Kyouka said nodding her head slowly.

"Who's Sho?" Ochako asked.

Momo also leaned in, the tall girl was also curios about this Sho person, she had heard a little about him from Kyouka but not enough to piece together a coherent picture.

Setting down his cup looking out window, Midoriya let out a sigh. "We used to be a quartet, Me, Kacchan, Jirou, and another boy named Sho. We were good friends until a year before we started middle school."

"Sho just called us all over the phone one day and said he couldn't be our friend anymore." Kyouka added. "After that, we never saw or heard from him again."

"What was he like?" Momo asked.

Izuku smiled. "He was crazy, just like the three of us."

 _Some years ago, we see four kids playing at a playground park. There were three boys and one girl. The girl was Jirou Kyouka, she was wearing a white Deep Dope t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts with a pair of pink tennis shoes._

 _We see Midoriya Izuku, he had on a blue t-shirt with an All Might logo on the back, he was wearing a pair of beige shorts and he sported a pair of red running shoes._

 _Bakugou Katsuki was seen wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of dark brown shorts, and a pair of black and red sneakers._

 _We now see the third boy; Sho. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a pair of blue denim shorts, a red t-shirt with a similar All Might logo on the front, and on his head was a red, white, and blue All Might theme baseball cap. The cap's bill was shadowing his eyes and you could barely make out his hair._

"Come to think of it," Izuku said as he looked at Kyouka. "None of us ever did see Sho's eyes or hair, right?"

Kyouka shook her head. "Beats me, all I know is, that guy never took his hat off once when we were playing around."

 _We see the four kids running around and playing on a jungle gym. Katsuki had climbed to the top and was egging his friends to climb up as well. He always boasted about how he was better than all of them, but they just took that as a challenge._

 _As kids, the three were very close, but Sho a bit of a mystery. They didn't know his surname, they had no clue about his parents, and they didn't even know which school he went to. But even still, he was a great friend who loved hanging out with them._

 _Sho was better friends with Izuku more than Katsuki, I think you know why, and he treated Kyouka like a sister._

 _The quartet always hung out in the afternoon when school was over, and in the summer they were always seen together just playing, having fun, and in general just having good time._

 **AN#3: Extra content and more personal thoughts.**

 **Yeah so, the USJ arc will also feature the 1-B students, I just love them all since the characters are just as dynamic as the 1-A students. But I noticed one thing, class B has more girls and more animal themed quirks than class A, and also does anyone ship Jurota and Pony? Or am I the only one? Yeah, I get it if people ship Pony with Kamakiri Togaru, but still.**

 **The way I see it, Gon, from Hunter x Hunter, and Izuku could pass off as brothers…And yes, the dynamic between Izuku and Katsuki in this fic was based off of Gon and Killua's friendship.**

 **Yes, Katsuki has a little sister in story, I'll explain more about her character in the next chapter, but I'll give you this. Hanabi is 10 years old and is almost like a young girl version of Bakugou Masaru.**

 **Okay, sorry if I cut Midoriya and Katsuki's fight a little short, but we already know that they're capable fighters. It's also better to keep things short instead of dragging them out. I'm looking you Dragon Ball Z.**

 **And speaking of DBZ, I've been watching a lot of JaxBlade's videos on YouTube recently, and if you know who he is, you probably work out once and a while. Because of Jax's training videos and training analysis videos, I've been trying to get into shape and it's really cutting into my writing time, but don't worry about the update schedule, I'll work on it.**

 **And someone get this man(Mera from the provisional license arc) a bed!**

 **Omake(Based off of Hero Academia: SMASH!)**

"Just stay here while I take care of Deku!" Katsuki yelled as he made his way to the door.

"D-darling, wait," Tenya said. "What are you doing?! And just what do you plan to do about our child!?" Tenya added as he pointed to the bomb. "We're expecting any day now!"

"Shut up," Katsuki replied. "Like I give a shit."

"That's horrible!" Tenya said. "Didn't you tell me you loved me!?"

In the monitor room, Jirou Kyouka and Yaoyorozu Momo were at staring at the screen.

Kyouka, doing Katsuki's voice: "Yeah, because your dad's my boss."

Momo, doing Tenya's voice: "No! You're lying!"

Kirishima just sweat dropped. "Oi, don't voice over them with weird lines. That's unmanly."


End file.
